


One Piece Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Haki (One Piece), Harems, Hentai, Inappropriate Use of Haki (One Piece), Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Manga & Anime, Multi, Observation Haki (One Piece), Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Swords, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Summary: In a world where Luffy doesn't exist, women are more liberal, and the main character might be able to stack Devil Fruits - what will happen?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Bio

Name: Y/N D. Jiyu.

Age: 17.

**Weapons:**

Two flintlock pistols.

Two revolver pistols.

Shikomizue.

Katana.

Shirasaya.

Bo.

Rifle.

**Abilities:**

Conqueror's Haki (not yet).

Armament Haki (not yet).

Observation Haki (not yet).

Roukushiki (will learn it).


	2. Questions

Should I still have the same crew as Luffy?

Should I go a separate path and have some of my own members, although we are keeping Nami and Robin? (You can recommend some members but probably female and ideally from One Piece - maybe use female movie characters).


	3. Harem

**Who else should I add?**


	4. Romance Dawn

Wealth, fame, power. Once, there was a man who took everything in this world. "Pirate King" Gold Roger. The words he left on the verge of death drove people throughout the world to the sea:

"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it... Search for it! I left everything in the world there," the man uttered, a smile despite the eminent doom.

The world ushered in the Great Pirate Age...

*******

"Ah... The weather sure is nice today," a teenager said. His eyes looked up to the sunny sky as a few birds gawked in the clouds.

The male teenager had black hair, brown eyes and a slim muscular build. He wore black trousers with cuffs and a white shirt that had the collar unbuttoned and boots.

Tucked closely to him was two flintlock and two revolver pistols and extra ammo. Near his side was a shikomizume and a shirasaya. And a barrel behind him.

Suddenly, the water rose up as a giant sea king creature emerged. It has a black and light-blue-white fins running down its body. Its red eyes narrowed with ferocity and a large snout-like nose. Its jaw extended out and it showed the rezor-sharp row of teeth, some so sharp and long that it protruded out of its closed mouth.

Y/N grinned when he saw the creature. "I've been waiting for you, sea monster! This is your unlucky day to come across me."

The creature ignored Y/N's taunt and roared towards it. Y/N reared his fist back. "Hope you like"—the sea king was rushing closer to Y/N's small boat—"a knuckle sandwich!" Y/N finished, knocking the sea king back into the ocean.

Y/N smiled as he looked at his trained fist. "How'd that taste? Stupid fish! Did not even need to use my blades. I guess the first order of business would be to find a good amount of allies. Then, I'll make a flag. So let me begin my journey to become the King of Pirates!" Y/N shouted.

*******

Y/N held his oar as he brushed against the ocean. He hummed as the ocean fell to his oar only to feel resistance that kept on growing until he looked in front of him. "The ocean really is a confusing thing. On a hot day like this, there is already a disaster?! At least the temperature is not cold. Still, what a huge whirlpool. You know, it is what it is," Y/N said.

The whirlpool collected speed and Y/N's boat began to get sucked into the water vortex before being completely taken in by it.

*******

On a remote island was another pirate ship. It's jolly roger is a traditional skull on crossed bones. However, the skull is depicted from the side and has a pink heart on it.

A hand with several ringed jewels and a golden bead bracelet wiped the deck and it came off with dust on her finger. "Why is there so much dust?" the lady said with dangerous tone in her voice.

"A THOUSAND PARDONS, LADY ALVIDA! I thought I've already cleaned the whole deck!! I'll clean it again, so ... So please don't...!" the man begged, his hands out wide. He had black pants, a green sash and a black and green shirt with a mohawk hair style.

"Don't do what?"

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR BLUDGEON!! I DON'T WANT TO DIEE!!" the man begged for his life; however, blood came from his body as the air whooshed from a spiked mace.

"Coby! What's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?" she asked.

The pink-haired kid sweated nervously. Fixing his blue large-eyed glasses. "Eh... eh. Hehehehe. Of course that'll be you, Lady Alvida," Coby said, laughing nervously.

"That's right! And that's why I absolutely hate dirty things! So I don't want the slightest bit of dust on my ship! Do you hear me?" He red heel shoes slammed against the deck. "I only let you live this long because you know more aboutn avigation than the others."

"Y-yes, ma'am. Thank you very much."

"But other than that you're totally useless!" Alvida mocked, presenting her shoe out that caused Coby to flinch at the fear of getting kicked. "Now clean my shoes!" she shouted.

"Y... YES RIGHT AWAY MA'AM!" he cried out.

"Keep cleaning and don't leave any dust behind!" she shouted, and there was a resounding 'yes, 'ma'am.'

Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks.

She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

The lady pirate, "Iron Mace" Alvida.

"That's enough for now!! You piece of garbage!" Alvida laughed, kicking Coby in the face and making him give an 'oof' as he falls down on the floor.

Coby gave a nervous laugh. "I... I'm so sorry."

Alvida pulled back her mace. "If you have time to apologize, why don't you go clean the wash room!" 

Once again, Coby gave a nervous guffaw. "Right away, Lady Alvida." Small tears streamed Coby's face as he walked away. 'On my way...'

*******

"What? You're saying that barrel of sake got washed up on shore, Coby?" one of the Alvida Pirates members said.

"Ye... Yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it?" Coby asked.

"Great! Let's all drink together!!!" the blonde one said.

"But! If the captain finds out, we'll be..." another one pointed out.

"She won't find out!!" an overweight man said. He had a large chin, black hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a blue and white striped bandana, with a matching short sleeved shirt. His sideburns also come down into a curl. "We're the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us and stupid Coby will know about this."

"You're right," the tanned skinned man said. He had a large forehead and short black hair. He also has a black mustache and goatee. He wears a yellow short sleeved shirt, and has a hairy chest.

The prison-looking man looked menacingly at Coby. "You know what to do, right?! Coby..."

Coby put his hands out and waved it multiple times. "Of... Of course! I... I haven't seen anything! So please don't beat me!" Coby nervously chuckled.

"AHHHHHH! I JUST WOKE UP!" Y/N shouted, coming out from the barrel, ignoring the 'what the hell?" from the blonde ship member.

Y/N shook his head. "Looks like being locked in the barrel saved me. I would have hated to have failed on my journey in the first day." 

Y/N looked at his surroundings and an awkward silence occurred between the pirates. "Huh? Who are you?" Y/N asked.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" the other three members shouted out.

"Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel?!" the prison-looking pirate asked.

"STOP SLACKING OFF!!!"

A large iron mace whipped through the air and it broke the cabin in an instant. Y/N, who was still in the barrel, was sent flying out into the trees.

The fat figure of Alvida loomed over the group. "I ask you!!! What's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" she asked.

"THAT'LL BE YOU FOR SURE, LADY ALVIDA!!!" the crew shouted.

Alvida's face leaned in close to the blonde-haired male. "Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" she threateningly questioned.

"Eh? EH?! N... NO WE'LL NEVER SO SOMETHING LIKE THAT...!!!" Peppoko spurted out.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I HEARD YOU GUYS SAY, 'WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!' ALL THE WAY FROM THE SHIP!!" Alvida shouted.

Poppoko sweated as he remembered Y/N from earlier. "Ah! O... Oh. That's right, captain!! There's an invader!"

"That's right!! Just now Coby brought a strange guy!!" the tan-skinned man accused.

"What...? Could it be someone who's trying to catch me and get a reward...?! Coby! That brat dares to betray me?!

"Could it be her? That famous...." one of them suggested but were cut off.

"Nonsense! I heard that she's still being held captive at the marine's prison!!" another one pointed out.

*******

""Um... are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far," Coby talked. He had wanted to be marine and being a kind person was something a marine was, so Coby opted to be polite.

Y/N gave a small laugh. "I'm fine. Just a little surprised. That's all. What is this place?" Y/N asked.

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Mace Alvida." I'm a caretaker on this ship. My name is Coby."

Y/N nodded as he took his foot out of his barrel. "I see. Actually, whatever. I'm Y/N."

"Oh," Coby said, sweat dropping.

Y/N looked to Coby. "Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool. I mean, you probably don't but it doesn't help to ask."

Coby looked surprise. "You were caught in a whirlpool?!" Coby shouted in surprise.

Y/N huffed. "Yeah, that is what I said. Such a pain."

Coby fixed his glasses at Y/N. "A normal person would've died already. You... you want a small boat? Well, I have one, but..."

Y/N looked to the unfinished product. "It looks like a coffin."

"That's a boat I built secretly for 2 years."

Y/N looked in surprise. "You spent two years? You spent that much time on it but you don't want it anymore? Why would you waste your time then just not even put it into use."

Coby looked down. "Yeah. I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this but I don't have the guts to do it... Looks like I'm gonna be a caretaker my whole life. Although... I do have something else I wanna do."

"Then you should leave," Y/N bluntly said.

Coby's face spun from side-to-side as he frantically explained, "NO... NO I CAN'T! IT'LL NEER WORK! WHENEVER I THINK OF LADY ALVIDA FINDING OUT, MY LEGS TURN ALL MUSHY!! I GET SO SCARED!" 

Y/N looked through the barrel to collect some of his items from his boat.

"That day I was only fishing but I accidentally walked onto this ship!! And I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive...!

"You're pretty stupid if you somehow got onto a pirate ship while trying to go fishing," Y/N told him. "Your lack of confidence is kinda annoying. Not sure why."

Coby laughed, which confused Y/N. "But you're right. If only I'm brave enough. Hey... Y/N. Why are you sailing?" he questioned.

Y/N smirked. "I want to become the Pirate King!"

Coby's jaw dropped. "EH?! WHAT?! Are you telling me that you're looking for the "WORLD'S GREATEST TRESURE..." uhm the One Piece?! Do you want to die or something?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well, so am I."

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE! Absolutely impossible! Utterly, utterly impossible! TO BECOME A PIRATE KING IN THE PIRATE ERA! THERE'S NO CHANCE! UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Coby shouted and sputtered out.

Y/N struck Coby on the forehead and sending him back. "Ow!!! W-why'd you hit me?!" Coby complained.

"Because you annoyed the hell at me!!" Y/N shouted.

Coby rubbed his forehead. "I'm used to it anyway."

Y/N geared himself and craned his head. "Death is not the concern I have. My dream is the biggest in the world, so I won't mind giving my life for it," Y/N resolved.

Coby stared at Y/N in amazement. 'Such amazing resolution. W-won't even mind death?!' Coby stood up and looked towards Y/N. "D-do you think I could do it too? Achieve my dream of becoming a marine. You'll be my enemies but joining the marines is my dream! DO YOU THINK I CAN DO IT?!?!"

"I don't know but you should try."

"Right! I have to at least try. I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines!! No way do I want to stay here and be a caretaker my entire life! And then, Lady Alvida ... I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!!"

'Why is he still referring to her in that way if he wants to arrest her?' Y/N thought.

"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST, COBY?!" Alvida shouted, sending debris flying in Coby's way as she smashed Coby's boat.

"My boat!" Coby shouted with fear.

"Do you think you can escape from me?! Is that who you hired to capture me? Doesn't seem to be the person I expected. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you... What's the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?!" she questioned him once again.

"Eh?" Y/N muttered.

Coby still had his nervous laugh. "Of... of course that'll be..."

"Who's this annoying woman?" Y/N asked, pointing to Alvida. Everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes bulged at hearing someone blatantly mocking Alvida.

Coby quickly shook the shoulders of Y/N. "Y/N! Quick, repeat after me. In all the seas, this lady is the most... the"1Coby stopped as he remembered Y/N's resolve of not even worrying about death for his ambition—"THE RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!" he finished, fearful tears coming out of his eyes once he realised he might be dead.

Y/N began laughing at Coby's remark.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Alvida screamed.

Coby put his hands on his head as he found himself preparing for the next world. 'Don't regret it! I've already told myself to fight for my dreams!' he mentally tried to resolve himself but he was screaming out loud in fear of going to the next world.

Y/N got in front of Coby and smirked. "Well said, Coby! Now let me handle this fat bitch!" Y/N said.

"Y-Y/N!" Coby stuttered out.

"Both of you"—Alvida had her mace raised high—"HAVE TO DIE!!" Alvida screeched as she brought down her epithet weapon and launched it down.

Y/N smirked as the mace stopped. Alvida looked in shock and pulled back the mace to see that Y/N had used his shirasaya to block the attack.

"Im... That's impossible!! My bludgeon! How did such a thin blade stop my mighty attack?!"

Y/N pulled back and the air whizzed as Y/N knocked the iron mace out of her hand. Bending his legs, Y/N rushed forward, pulled his fist back, and punched her in the face, her face being crushed and her cheek jiggling inwardly as she crashed on the floor, unconscious.

"Captain!"

"Lady Alivda was beaten! By that little kid!" 

Y/N pointed towards them. "Give me your supplies and a boat for the two of us!"

"Y-yes," they stated weakly.

Y/N smiled and Coby almost felt like crying. 

*******

"I'm impressed that you could stop Alvida. Especially with just a blade."

"She wasn't much," Y/N said.

"But Y/N. If you're looking for One Piece, that means you have to get into the "Grand Line," right?!" Coby meekly asked.

"Naturally," Y/N said.

"But that place is known as the Pirates' Graveyard."

Y/N turned to Coby. "Yeah, so that's why I need a strong crew." He then turned around to look at Coby. "And one of them is being held captive at the place you're going."

"R-really?!" Coby shouted.

"If they are good enough, I'd ask them to join me," Y/N said.

"WHHAAAT?! YOU'RE DREAMING AGAIN!!!" Coby shouted. "That person is like a monster!"

Y/N kissed his teeth and wiggled his index finger. "We don't know about that yet. I think it would be best to see the monster in person."

"IT'LL NEVER WORK!" Coby warned Y/N.

And so, the little boat sails toward the marines' base.


	5. The Master Swordswoman

"We're finally at the Marines' base!" Y/N exclaimed. He patted Coby on the back. "Thanks for the great help, Coby. We reached our destination because of your navigation skills!"

"Of course! That's the basics of navigation. If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you," Coby said.

Y/N waved his hands. "I know, I know. Geez, I only went on a small voyage yesterday and it was pure coincidence the whirlpool was there. But don't worry about it. I am going to get a navigator. I was hoping that maybe I can find some navigation books as well."

"O-okay."

"Alright! Let's eat!"

*******

Y/N let out a heavy huff as he patted his belly. "Nice food. However, I guess this is the point where we'll go our separate ways here. You do you and be a great marine, alright? Follow your dreams."

Coby sniffled and was wiping his tears. "I will! Thank you so much for believing in me. Y/N, you have to become a great pirate too. Even though we will be enemies in the future," Coby lamented.

"Say, I wonder if that person is being kept there. What was their name again? I think it was Ain or something. Am I correct, Coby?" Y/N inquired.

Suddenly, the food restaurant was thrown into pandemonium as chairs, cutlery and even people flew up and Y/N looked in confusion to see that everyone was now leaning up against the other side of the wall in fear; some people were putting their hands up in fear and others clutching each other.

"Looks like we can't just yell out the name Ain," Coby whispered to Y/N, causing Y/N to nod. "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Captain Morgan at the base."

Once again, there was an upheaval of fear and shock in the room as people were sent flying back just from the words that Coby has blurted out. This time, the reaction proved to be even more harsher than the last one from the looks of it.

'What a waste of food,' Y/N thought.

*******

"That restaurant had really weird people. Going crazy over just two names. Still, the food was good, so I don't mind going there another time."

"That's strange! I have a bad feeling about this! I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Ain's name, since he could escape at any time. But why would they be afraid of a Marine Captain's name too?!" Coby questioned.

Y/N shrugged. "The Marine Captain might have done something bad, right? It makes sense."

"That's impossible!!" Coby shouted out to Y/N.

*******

Both Y/N and Coby now stood at the 153rd Marine Branch. It had a large grey wall with two blue doors situated near the large green main gate that had the word "Marine" and the Kanji of "Justice." There were several large buildings inside the Marine branch that possessed multiple sets of three glass windows on each of the buildings. The most outlandish land structure was the large blue buildings that were observable at the front. They had the shape of a volcano but it was more compressed in the middle and shorter. Three cannons laid on the larger part of the blue building, while the smaller one had only one; the larger one also had the word Marine imprinted on it and a small Marine flag.

"It looks ugly," Y/N commented on it. "Do you want to try going on it, Coby?"

Coby's glasses blanched and he sheepishly smiled. "B-but I'm not prepared yet! Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking that something might be up." Coby finished his sentence but looked up to see Y/N was holding on the ledge overlooking the inside. "Ah! Y/N!"

"Now, where is this monster?" Y/N said, having his hand over his eyes.

"You can't find Ain that easily! The Marines are probably keeping them in a secret room or something. it would be a rational thing to do!" Coby told Y/N.

Y/N laughed it off. "Then, I guess they are not being very rational. I can see our very own monster. Unless it is someone random."

"Eh?!"

Y/N got Coby to get up on the ledge and pointed towards Ain. "Look at that person."

Coby made contact with the beast and dropped down on the floor.

"What's wrong, Coby? You're not falling down with the same problem as those people in the restaurant," Y/N joked. "Hopefully it is not contagious."

"Th... Th... Those reddish eyes! That dark blue hair! IT'S HER. THAT IS AIN!!! A-and that intimidating aura exuding off her. It really is Ain!"

Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face which is held back with a hairpiece in the same upside-down Marine symbol. Her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. Currently, her waist and arms were bound.

Y/N whistled. "That's a pretty neat outfit. And you are sure this is Ain, huh? Those ropes look like they can be broken," Y/N pointed out.

Sweat was dripping out of Coby's body. "S-stop joking!!! If you free her, she could make a mess in the town and even kill you!!!" Coby begged to Y/N.

"Hey! You!" Ain called out.

Y/N smirked at being called out. "Interesting. What do you want?"

Ain had a grin on her face. "Could you please... come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for more than several days and I am beginning to feel the pain."

"S-she talked!" Coby remarked in fear.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down and a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my word," Ain said, still smiling.

Coby looked to Y/N's interested face in fear. "NO! Don't do it, Y/N. Don't be tricked by her words. If you free her, she'll kill us and escape!!"

Y/N shook his head. "She can't kill me, Coby. I am strong, too."

Coby felt sweat coming out of his eyes at this point. 'He's hopeless! Hopeless! Really, really homeless!'

A ladder hit the wall and a small girl came. She had black eyes and brown hair with pigtails. She wore a striped turquoise and purple shirt with a white hood. "Shh!" she warned both Y/N and Coby.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ain asked the little girl that was approaching her, while the little girl was ignoring Coby's warning of the danger.

"Y/N! You need to stop her! She could be killed!" Coby shouted.

"Shouldn't you be doing this yourself, even if you do die?" Y/N retorted back.

Ain kept an apathetic look. "Do you want to die or something? Get lost, kid!" Ain told her.

The little girl presented two rice balls. "Uhm, sister, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time, right?" This is the first time I made rice balls..."

Ain smiled at the girl and opened her mouth. Smiling, the girl brought it up and Ain ate the first rice ball.

Rika was about to put the second one in her mouth but then... "Ain! You shouldn't be threatening little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it," a voice full of arrogance and pomposity spoke out.

He was a lanky, average-sized young man with a distinctive cleft chin and light blonde hair. His hair was worn in a bizarre mushroom-shaped style, coupled with flashy leisure suit; it was black with six golden buttons in the middle—three on each side facing each other—and a pink exterior with his cuffs rolled up. Strangely, his left hand had a rubber-band finger wrapped dangerously low on his middle finger.

"Some mushroom-shaped weirdo came. Who the hell is he?" Y/N questioned.

Coby was sweating less from this new arrival. "He must be someone important in the Marine... Thank goodness the girl is safe now..."

Ain let out a _tch_ at seeing Helmeppo. "If it isn't the Captain's bastard son..." she spat from her voice box.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!" he retorted back, cupping his ear. His eyes were then set on the girl Rika. "Well hello, little girl. That rice ball look pretty tasty!" he said, snatching it off her and ignoring her refusal.

Helmeppo took a chunk out of it and spat it out. "Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in these things!" Helmeppo complained.

Rika looked sad. "But... But I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!"

Angrily, Helmeppo began stepping on the delicate rice ball until they fused with the mud. "How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!"

"STOP IT! STOP! SHE CAN'T EAT THIS ANYMORE!!" Rika begged.

"That's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them!" Coby complained.

Y/N observed the scene with no output. 'This brat...'

The spoilt blonde kid laughed it off. "Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up."

Rika began to cry at all her hard work being ruined. "T-that's so cruel! I tried really hard to make them!!!" she spoke out in tears.

Helmeppo let out a huff as he put a hand on his face. "Aww! Don't cry. It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much. It's all your fault you know?" He pointed towards the writing on the board. "Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' It was written by 'Marine Captain Morgan.' You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're a grown up!!" he threatened.

Helmeppo then signalled the marine bodyguard to throw the girl out. "Huh?" the marine guard said back.

Helmeppo grabbed the marine by his collar. "I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!!!" he coerced the marine.

"Ay.. Aye sir!" he fearfully responded back

So, very literally, the girl was thrown over the war and Y/N released himself from the war to pick her up before she fell on the floor or hurt her.

Inside the wall, Helmeppo commented on Ain's endurance while Ain looked to be giving an aloof look as she warned just to remember that her freedom would be soon if she held off a bit longer.

After he left, Y/N jumped back into the wall and confronted Ain. She looked at him with a small amount of annoyance. "You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it."

"I'm looking for someone to join my Pirate fleet."

Ain quirked up. "Pirate? Heh! So you gave up on your life and became a crook, huh?" she commented.

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Y/N countered back.

"Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you," Ain said.

Y/N smirked. "I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone thinks you're a bad girl."

Ain smiled back. "Bad woman, huh? I won't be joining you because I have something that I need to take care of! I'm going to stay alive through all of this and fulfil my dreams!"

"Interesting."

Y/N began to walk away for now but Ain called out to him, "Hey! Hold it! That"—Ain jerked her head to the dirty rice ball—"can you pick it up for me?" Ain asked.

Y/N picked up the rice ball and grimed a bit. "Are you really sure you want to eat this? The rice ball is all muddy. But I guess beggars can't be choosers," Y/N commented.

Ain opened up her mouth. "Shut up. Just give it to me, and let me eat all of it."

Ain consumed it and cringed in disgust as she digested the mud along with the sweet rice ball, which might have helped mitigate some of the disgusting taste. "You could kill yourself," Y/N pointed out.

Ain coughed afterwards but she swallowed. "Tell that little girl... The rice balls taste very good; thank you very much," Ain told Y/N.

*******

"Really?" Rika happily asked.

Y/N nodded. "Yeah. She said it was nice and even ate the messed up one."

Coby, who was sitting on a barrel, inquired, "Is she really that horrible of a person like her reputation says she is?"

Rika shook her head. "No, she isn't. She did nothing wrong but the people in town are afraid of her. She got arrested because of me. She killed Helmpepo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let it off the loose and it ran off scaring everyone around."

"I guess her bounty hunter job means she isn't necessarily too bad of a person," Coby said.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans!! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them," Rika pointed out.

Helmeppo's laugh echoed throughout the streets. "Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!!!" Helmeppo threatened, joyfully trancing through the street as people fearfully bowed their heads. "Do you want to be like Ain? I'm gonna publicly execute her in two days! I'll use her as an example for all of you! It's going to be pretty interesting!"

"Two days?" Y/N turned to face the spoilt kid. "Didn't you say you'll give her a few more days and she would be free?" Y/N questioned, his veins slowly popping.

"Who are you? How rude. I was only joking with her! Only an idiot would believe that!" Helmeppo mocked, laughing out loud.

Remembering the resolve in Ain as she told Y/N her challenge to freedom, Y/N floored Helmeppo with a punch . shocking everyone and spilling blood.

"Y/N! Stop please! Calm down!" Coby found himself once again begging Y/N not to be aggressive.

"You bastard," Y/N spat from his teeth.

"Do you want to mess with the Marines of something?!"

"Coby, I've decided! I'm gonna get Ain to join me!!"


	6. Captain Morgan and The First Crewmate

The bystanders previously bowing down to Morgan's son cried out in shock at seeing Y/N casually smash the face of one their biggest bullys' into the ground. While they were happy about that, their fear overtook them and they began to spurt out the consequences.

Y/N, on the other hand, was being held by Coby to prevent him from going further crazy on Helmeppo. "Y/N! You have to relax yourself! They're Marines!"

"Like I care, Coby! Bastards are still a bastard!" Y/N shouted back.

Helmeppo began to sweat in disbelief and anger. His voice trembling. "Y-you dare to hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once!! I'M MARINE CAPTAIN MORGAN'S SON!! I'LL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS!!!" Helmeppo threatened, the crowed shuddering at the man that held their village with an axe.

"Why don't you fight me yourself?!" Y/N retorted, still ignoring Coby's cries of warning.

The marine bodyguards of him picked him up. "You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it!" he threatened towards the fearless Y/N.

Rika came up to Y/N and smiled. "Wow! You were so cool! Just then I was scared to death!"

Y/N smiled at the little girl. "Think so? I was planning on teaching him a bit more but he ran away," Y/N told her.

"Ri.. Rika!! Come here!" an older-looking Rika called out; it was most likely her mother. "Don't talk to strangers," she chastised her daughter, bringing her into the house. "You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!!"

"But mother, he's a good person! And so is Ain..." she fought back.

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak into execution site again?!" her mother questioned her.

"N-no, I didn't!"

After the girl gave a sad look at Y/N and Coby before she went back to her house and Y/N waved bye to her, Coby once again had a freak out. "Looks like we're gonna be in a lotta trouble!! If the Captain gets made he might send marines after us!"

"That time will eventually come but we will deal with it later! I'm gonna go talk to Ain!"

*******

At the top tower of the Marine base main building sat the very Captain Morgan. He let out a puff of smoke as he told himself, "I... AM... GREAT!"

"Yes! Because you are the Captain, Captain Morgan!!" a marine officer said, saluting him.

"But lately, the offerings seem to be... decreasing?" Morgan told the petty officer. His tone once he said showed his arrogance. He expected offerings, despite the nature of his occupation not requiring it.

"Ah! That... About the money for the offering. The citizens have their financial problems too," the guard stated, sweating from the intimidating tone of his superior.

The shadow of the sun set on Morgan, making him more dangerous to the petty officer. "It's not a matte of financial problems. It's because they don't respect me!" he arrogantly stated.

"DAD!!!"

"What's the matter, Helmeppo?" Morgan asked.

Helmeppo held a cloth to his head and his nose was still bleeding. "I WANT YOU TO KILL SOMEONE FOR ME!!!"

*******

"Yo," Y/N lazily called out.

Ain looked up. "It's you again? I told you I am not going to become a pirate!"

"I'm Y/N. If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?!" Y/N said.

"I've told you clearly! I have things that I need to do. Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate," Ain told Y/N.

"Why do you care? Everyone already think you are a bad guy," Y/N told her back.

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!"

Y/N looked back. "Oh no, anyway. You are going to join me!"

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" Ain shouted back.

Crossing his arms, Y/N looked back at Ain. "Hey, I heard that you use a katana, is that right?!" Y/N asked Ain. "Where is the katana?"

"That bastard kid took it. They are very important to me."

"Okay I'm gonna go to where the bastard kid is and get you katana back," Y/N told her.

"What?!" Ain said.

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!" Y/N cheekily said.

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Ain shouted back. She then looked to see Y/N running towards it. "Oi! Wait!" she called out but Y/N ignored her. 'Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What an idiot!'

*******

As for the Marines, Morgan was currently ordering the marine soldiers to lift up the statue modelled after him, a testament to his arrogance.

"DAD!! THAT KID HIT ME!! WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME TAKE REVENGE?!?!?! EVEN YOU HAVEN'T HIT ME BEFORE!!!" Helmeppo screeched like the spoilt brat that he was.

Morgan looked to his son. "Do you know why I never hit you?" he asked.

"Yes, because I'm your..."

"Yes, because you are"—Morgan stretched out his fist and sent his son flying—"A BASTARD SON THAT'S NOT EVEN WORTH HITTING!"

Morgan stood up and the sun shined on him, fully revealing him. A notably tall, muscular man with tanned skin, blonde hair, and a steel jaw etched with the word _**Möwe**_ (the German for "seagull"). As his epithet suggests, his right hand has been replaced with a huge steel axe, the handle of which is not only bolted through the bones of his forearm, but sticks out where his elbow should be. Like most Marine officers, he wears a large, ornate overcoat. However, this coat notably lacks the usual "Justice" (正義) insignia, and is completely sleeveless; it is also worn conventionally, instead of being draped over the shoulders like a cape. His trousers bear a striped pattern reminiscent of Marine Bases and battleships.

"Why do I have to clean up your mess? You can do a lot of things in my name but I only punish those who oppose me?" Morgan looked deeper into his son's face, tears streaking from seeing his menacing father so up close and pissed off. "Don't misunderstand. You are not the great one here!! It's your father!! ME!!!" Morgan looked way from his son and began walking off but he spoke once again, "Rumor says a little mouse sneaked into the execution site. Is it true?"

"Huh? O-oh, you mean that little girl. I've already..."

"You kill her, right?" Morgan threatened.

"Huh? No... She... She's still a little girl... She didn't even realize her mistake!" Helmeppo nervously stated.

Morgan pointed to an officer. "Hey, you! Go into town and kill her! I don't care how old she is. Whoever opposes me will die!!"

"But captain! She's just a little girl! I couldn't do that to her!!"

Morgan approached the officer. "Couldn't do it, huh? You are a Marine Captain right? And the rank of lieutenant junior grade is lower than the rank of Captain... isn't it?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"IN THE CASE OU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO AGAINST MY ORDER! IF I ORDER YOU TO GO, THEN YOU WILL GO!" he shouted at him.

"I can't!!!"

"YOU TRAITOR!!!

Helmeppo screamed about the futility of not needing to do that while the other officers looked towards the now dead officer and shouted out.

"Never-mind. For the sake of reminding the citizens, I'll go there myself. With this arm, I rose to the rank of Captain. Rank is the most important thing in the world!!! I am the highest ranking officer in this base, which means I'm the greatest one here!!! GREAT ME DON'T MAKE MISTAKES! Do you all agree?" he threatened, the last bit quite but deadly.

"Yes sir! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT, CAPTAIN!!"

"LOOK!! THIS IS A SYMBOL OF MY POWER!!! A STATUE HAS BEEN FINISHED TODAY AFTER YEARS OF WORK!! NOW STAND UP MY GREAT STATUE AT THE HIHGEST POINT OF THIS BASE!!!"

Downwards, Y/N was running up the marine base. "It's strange that there are no marines around. Are they having a meeting? Never mind the katana, I can't even find that idiot son like this."

"PULL! PULL!" Morgan ordered. However, amid all of it, one guard pulled a bit too tightly on the statue of Morgan's hand. "Hey! Hold on a second!!! Just now... you damaged my statue!" 

S-sorry CAPTAIN! I was being careless!"

Y/N looked up to see people moving around. "There are some people up there. Let me go up there and find out!" Y/N said, clutching on the railings and climbing up it.

Just like with his son, Morgan got right into the face of the marine. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VEBEEN LOOKING FORWARD TOTHE COMPLETION OF THIS STATUE?! AND YOU WENT AHEAD AND ADAMAGED IT!"

"I'M SORRY!! I'LL GO FIX IT RIGHT AWAY!"

Morgan prepared his axe for killing. "THIS STATUE REPRESENTS ME!! DAMAGING IT MEANS THAT YOU DON'T RESPECT ME!!! YOU GOT IT?!" he shouted, readying his arm to deliver a swiping shot at the marine who puts his hands up in fear of death.

Suddenly, Y/N jumped up too high and the marines looked in confusion from seeing someone "fly" from up to where they were. Then, Y/N clutched the ropes the marines were using to pull up the statue and caught it tightly to the point where the marines did not have enough strength and they ended up dropping, causing the upper-half to fall off and the statue to crumble. Morgan had tears streaming his eyes and they went pale with disbelief, the marines ushered themselves back from the back-lash that would occur and Helmeppo pointed at Y/N from the time he was punched by him.

"Oh no. Anyway." Just after Y/N's nonchalant dismissal of the destruction of the statue, it fell into more pieces.

"CAPTURE HIM!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" MORGAN SCREAMED.

"DAD, IT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO HIT ME! I TOLD YOU HE'S NO GOOD!" Helmeppo shouted.

Y/N jumped forward and grabbed Helmeppo. "I've been looking for you! I am gonna just borrow him for a bit!" Y/N said, dragging him forward.

"WAHHH! LET ME GO! DAD. HELP... HELP ME!!!" Helmeppo shouted.

"After them! Th... They headed into the main building!" an officer called out.

"Captain! Someone's at the execution site!!"

"What?!!!" Morgan seethed through his teeth. "ANOTHER TRAITOR?!!! HAVE THEM ALL KILLED!!!" Morgan ordered in rage.

"What?! Y/N is inside the base? He's too hot-headed!!" Coby said.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, who is he?" Ain asked. Coby did not answer her question and began undoing her bindings. "Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!" Ain warned him.

"You shouldn't be arrested!!! I can't stand those kind of marines!!! I'M GOING TO BECOME A REAL MARINE!! JUST LIKE THE WAY Y/N IS DETERMINED TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!"

Ain looked shock. "What? Pirate King? You are joking, right?!" 

Coby chuckled. "I was a bit shocked when I first heard him but he's serious."

Suddenly, Coby fell back and his glasses fell off as a gun shot fired and it Coby's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Y/N was running while ruthlessly dragging Helmeppo. "Where's Ain's katana?!" Y/N asked, rushing ahead of the marines and ignoring their questions. Y/N stopped. "Okay! Spill."

Helmeppo pointed to a door. "They're inside my room! We... We already walked past it."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!!" Y/N shouted, punching him in the face for essentially wasting his time. Although, Y/N also just wanted to punch him. 

"Don't move! Raise your hands above your head!" the marines said, holding up guns.

"No!" Y/N refused, holding up Helmeppo as a shield. "Go ahead and shoot!" he dared them, Helmeppo screaming his life off.

Coby screamed as he touched his shoulder and looked to his bloody hand. "I've been shot! Bleeding! I'm bleeding!" he stated the obvious. "I'M GONNA DIEE!"

Ain looked to Coby then back. "You should run for your life. They're almost here."

Coby panted. "No!! I've got to set you free as soon as possible!" Coby warned.

"There is no need to worry about me. I only need to stand this for a bit longer and then—"

"THEY WILL NOT SET YOU FREE!" Coby shouted out to Ain. "Because they're gonna kill you in two days! The captain's son was bragging about it!" Coby cried out to her.

"So that promise was a lie!" Ain shouted the obvious.

Coby put his glasses back on. "He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Y/N punched him on your behalf!!! Because he was toying with you!!

Ain's eyes widened. "He did that."

"The marines will never let the two of you off! Please!!! After I set you free, please help rescue Y/N! I will not force you to become a pirate, however, he's my saviour!! Y/N is very strong. As long as you two join forces, you will all definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

The glocking of guns got there attention as a group of marines pointed their guns at the two of them. "THAT'S ENOUGH!! The two of you who betrayed Captain Morgan... DIE HERE!

"SURROUND THE BASE!! DON'T LET THE GUY WITH THE WHITE SHIRT AND TROUSERS ESCAPE!" Morgan turned his attention towards Ain and Coby. "How interesting... The three of you are planning to cause political upheaval?" Morgan hefted his axe above his head. "Ain... I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me! Before my great strength... You're just garbage!"

"READY!"

'I can't die here! I still have things I need to settle!' Ain told herself.

"FIRE!"

A symphony of gunpowder went off as bullets fired and Coby and Ain braced themselves but Y/N came out and blocked all the shots. "Here I am!" Y/N shouted, using the katanas to send the bullets back.

Y/N presented two swords to Ain. "Look, there are two katanas here? I don't know what your style is, so I brought two of them for you."

"They both belong to me. I use two katanas," she explained.

"Resisting the marines here together with me will make you an outlaw!!" one marine officer said.

"Or maybe you want to die here?" another suggested.

Ain grinned. "Are you the offspring of the Devil? Forget it. Rather than just dying here, why don't I accede to your request and become a pirate!!" she declared.

Y/N followed through with her request, ignoring the marines rushing forward. The marines all rushed forward under the threat of Morgan and charge recklessly. However, they were all stopped as Ain used both her blades and blocked them.

"What the?! Morgan choked out.

Ain's eyes glinted. "I dare any of you move, I'll reap your lives!" she threatened, with the majority of the marines beginning to sulk in fear. 

'Looks I picked a real demon,' Y/N thought.

Ignoring the marines, Ain looked at her now Captain. "I already told you I'd be a Pirate with you... Eitherway, after this incident with the Marines I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay... I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest with the art of the sword. I couldn't care if my name is clean or not... Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

Y/N's smile grew. "Good! To be the world's number one with the blade! Since you wanna be the Pirate King's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, then I would be very embarrassed as well!"

"Well said!" Ain said.

"What are you guys standing there for?! Hurry up and finish those two off!" Morgan shouted.

"Ain, let me deal with this!" Y/N shouted. He pulled out the shirasaya katana he had. "Whip!" he called out, flashing from view and cutting along the lines of marines.

The other marines that had not approached were nervous. Several of them admitted, saying things like: "Captain, we can't kill these two!" "They're too strong!"

Morgan's face was looking down at the floor with rage. "This is an order... Whoever just said that, GET A GUN AND KILL YOURSELF!" His face was upright. "I DON'T NEED... USELESS SOLDIERS! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?!" Ain said.

Y/N lunged forward with his blade. "I am the marines worst enemy!" His shirasaya clashed with Morgan's axe hand. "If you have guts then execute me!"

The marines stopped pointing their guns to their head and Ain looked neutral as she observed her Captain. "Y/N! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby shouted.

"People like you, without status, have no right to oppose me! I AM MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN!!" he shouted, swiping towards Y/N. "GO TO HELL!" he shouted, ripping a large part of the fence.

Still in the air, Y/N grinned as he gave a double kick and sent Morgan to the ground. 

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Morgan shouted, watching Y/N approaching him once again. "GO TO HELL!" Morgan shouted, swinging forward.

Y/N, very easily, side-stepped and twirled counter-clockwise and smacked Morgan in the face. While still in mid-air, he grabbed his left arm and sent him to the ground, fist poised. "Some great marine you are!" Y/N shouted.

"WAIT!" Helmeppo shouted but Y/N had already punched Morgan. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Helmeppo now had a gun pointed towards Coby. "If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!"

"Y/N! I... I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY... I'M NOT AFRAID OF DEATH!" Coby shouted. Unlike before, he was not sweating as much and he stood firm; Y/N's influence had rubbed on him.

Y/N gave a large grin. "Okay. I know!" Y/N cocked his fist and bent his knees. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!"

"Hey! You idiot, I told you not to move, or I'm gonna shoot!"

"Go ahead and shoot!"

"Y/N! BEHIND YOU!" Coby warned.

"I AM... THE GREAT MARINE CAPTAIN!" Morgan began, raising up his axe-hand.

"DADDY! HURRY!" Helmeppo shouted.

Y/N disappeared in a flash and punched Helmeppo in the face, knocking him back but Morgan had also prepared himself to cut up Y/N while he was exposed. However, Y/N just said, "Nice"—Morgan fell down—"Ain!" Y/N finished off.

"My pleasure... Captain."


	7. Buggy the Clown and Cat Burglar Nami

The marines looked in shock to see that Captain Morgan had been defeated by one famous Ain and a random teenager. Ain gave a look that basically told them they (her and Y/N) would be prepared to fight if they tried to arrest them.

Suddenly, the marines began throwing their weapons up in the air and started celebrating about being free from the terror of Morgan.

"And here you said that it can't be that the Marines were bad," Y/N teased Coby, who sheepishly rubbed his head to Y/N.

Ain smiled before falling down in exhaustion. 

*******

"Eating after being on the verge of death sure does make it taste better!" Ain exclaimed, leaning back on her chair after downing her water.

Y/N just nodded as his plates had piled up a bit from the tastiness of the food. While Coby was apologizing for eating quite a lot of food but Rika's mother dismissed it and was happy that they have saved the town; having to spend time doing dishes was a small price to pay for their salvation.

"What are your plans next?" Ain asked.

Y/N smiled. "I want to go to the Grand Line!" 

Once again, Coby reverted back to his fearful state. "How are you really saying these crazy things again?! Just how can you two enter the Grand Line?! The world's strongest Pirates are there!" Coby shouted to him.

"We're going for One Piece. It won't hurt to head into that direction," Ain commented.

"Ain, even you are saying this rubbish!" 

Y/N sighed and placed his hand on his head. "Coby, you need to relax. Firstly, why are you so worked up when you are not even coming with us. Secondly, I plan to get more crew members before we embark. It is only natural to do that."

Coby slammed his hands on the table. "Even though I am not going, I still can't help but be worried. You may think it is fine but I just feel the need to worry!" 

Y/N propped himself more properly on his chair and waved his hand through his hair. "That is something that a friend does, so I am fine with how you act Coby. Ain told me what you did, and I am thankful. You looked death in the eye."

Coby's eyes widened but tears almost came out. "I never had any real friends growing up. Every time I have been picked on, and no one stood up for me. But the two of you helped me learn to live my by dream all the way."

"Glad you understand," Ain commented.

Coby smiled and nodded several times. "Yes, yes. I mean, you are still being very reckless!"

The tip of Ain's katana tapped Coby's head. "If you worry so much, then put some of that into yourself. You might have just been doing chores on a pirate ship but that still means you technically can be classified as a pirate. The Navy shouldn't be underestimated on their knowledge; they can get information."

The door opened up and the marines came out. Once again, they thanked them for their work in saving the town but the marines told towards the table that Y/N was on that they could not stay anymore if they were pirates because their duty as a marine made it necessary for them to take them down.

"Hey! Marines! What kind of bullshit are you saying?!" a civilian shouted.

"These are our towns' saviour!"

"It's fine!" Y/N called out. "We were getting ready to leave anyway. Thanks for the food, ma'am," Y/N told Rika's mother.

"Are you with their group?" the marine asked Coby.

The words of Y/N about being friends struck Coby in the feels. "I'm... not... not... I'm not with them!" Coby whimpered out.

The marine did not trust the tone of Coby's voice and looked to Y/N. "Please hold on. Is he telling the truth?" the marine asked Y/N.

Y/N shrugged. "What does it mean to be a Pirate? What does it mean to be a Marine? You can decide that for yourself. However, that person over there, I don't know if I know him."

"Fine! It seems you two aren't friends, but leave this town immediately!"

"A-okay," Y/N said.

*******

Y/N and Ain arrived at the boat before they looked to see Coby saluting them. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FIRGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates," Ain commented. 'Looks like this might be the turn of something big in this world with my Captain.'

"LATER! We'll meet someday!" Y/N called out, waving.

"Group salute!" the marine man responsible for telling Y/N and Ain to leave the town said, which confused Coby while the pirates smirked and Y/N gave wide waves.

"You have great friends," the marine told Coby.

"Yes sir!" Coby replied with tears.

Abruptly, the marine turned back to his comrades. "We just saluted pirates, and have violated the marine's codes! So! The punishment will be no food for a week!"

"Yes sir!" they shouted but their faces were not as negative.

*******

"I guess we need to get a navigator," Y/N commented.

"At least be more prepared! I can't believe I have put my trust in you!" Ain complained, slumping in the boat from the slightly annoying situation.

Y/N cocked his gun and pointed it to the sky. "Look, Ain. There is a bird right there. That good be something to eat. Although we have no cook and I haven't eaten raw bird," Y/N said, pulling back and firing but the bird narrowly escaped it.

A shadow grew as both Y/N and Ain looked in surprise to see that the bird was much larger than expected. It picked up Y/N and began to fly off, shocking Ain.

"DID I JUST GET FOOLED BY A BIRD?!" Y/N shouted, holding tightly on the bird so that it did not let him go as well as to make sure that the bird did not pierce Y/N's flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, IDIOT?!" Ain screamed, her face comically large and her teeth like jaws as she began to furiously row the boat to catch up to where Y/N was being sent.

*******

"Hey, get back here!"

"Give us the map girlie and we won’t have to hurt you!"

"That map’s ours, we stole it first!"

A group of men had all shouted at the young girl, who was running for her life. 'I finally have it! The navigation chart to the Grand Line!' she thought in joy.

"Reporting in! Captain Buggy, there's an unknown flying object in the air!!"

"Use the canon and shoot it down!"

"Aye Captain!"

A large bang went off and a crash came between the orange-haired girl and the group chasing her. They all looked in confusion at what had dropped from the sky.

"Why did they shoot me with the canon?" Y/N complained. "Well, at least I had a stronger grip on the bird, so I could use it as bait. Still, I was planning on eating that bird even though I don't know how they taste like that," he reminded himself.

The girl looked at Y/N and clasped her hands. "Oh Boss! You're finally here... I've been waiting for you to save me!" she said with a smile before running off. "I'll leave everything to you!"

"What the hell was that woman trying to play?" Y/N said.

"She ran off again!" one of them obviously pointed out.

Another pirate stopped them from going to chase her. "We don't have to chase that girl anymore. Her Boss is still here!" he commented, looking at Y/N.

"That's true! They're always together!" a bandana-wearing pirate said.

Y/N ducked downwards and upper-cutted the pirate that attempted to decapacitate him. Immediately, Y/N gave two kicks towards the stomach of the other pirates flanking him before they had a chance to hit him.

"You're really strong," the girl commented from before.

The girl was now in the open and Y/N could fully appreciate her looks. A slim young woman of average height with orange hair and brown eyes. She wore a white and blue striped shirt, an orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. She had a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she kept a pole in each.

"Who are you?" Y/N questioned.

"I am a thief who only steals treasures from Pirates. My name is Nami, want to be partners?" she introduced herself, her fingers in an okay symbol. "We could get a lot of money."

Y//N had to admit she was attractive but that reminded Y/N he should not fall for it; this was a prime femme fatale example. Y/N turned away and walked off. "Nah! You almost got a person killed. You were lucky that I could defend myself." 

*******

"So you got separated from your crew? How many people are in your crew?" Nami asked.

Y/N put his legs on the table and rocked on his chair. "Just one person, excluding me. Is this even your house?" Y/N asked, opening up the window and staring out.

"No, I don't know whose house this is."

"Doesn't that make you like a Pirate? You just broke in," Y/N cheekily commented, and he dodged back to avoid Nami throwing a book at him.

"Pirates aren't the only things that break into things! Besides, no one is inhabiting this house! Many people have fled because of Buggy!"

"Buggy the Clown. I wonder what power he has to get this town under his rule. Anyway, why are you stealing from a dangerous Pirate? It would make more sense to start of simple rather than rush towards more dangerous pirates." 

Namis sighed. "My goal is to get a hundred million Beli!" she told Y/N.

"That is a lot of money. How are you gonna even do that? You had to get me to deal with the random pirates who were definitely going to kill you," Y/N said.

Nami procured a map. "Look, this is a Grand Line map I just stole. I'm going to steal some treasure from Buggy then go to the Grand Line and steal even more treasure! Waddya think? Wanna team up and earn a bunch? I could use some help, and I will repay you back with a share."

Y/N leaned in. "Do you know how to navigate?"

"Yep! There aren't many people who know more about navigation than me. Especially since I love the sea!" Nami exclaimed with a smile.

"It's settled! You are becoming my Navigator for my Pirate crew."

Nami had a crossed face. "NO WAY! Forget we ever had this conversation. The things I hate most in this world are Pirates! But I love money and tangerines!"

Y/N smirked. "Are you sure you want to refuse? I could easily get those members of Buggy's crew back on you. Don't forget you also called me Boss. Correct me if I am wrong but I think that means you work under me," Y/N said, grinning at the end.

Nami clenched her fists. 'He's smart. Just my luck. However, I could still try to make this work.' "Alright! We just need to go to Buggy," Nami said, walking with Y/N but she had rope in her hand.

"Nami, if you try to use that rope on me to bind me in any way, I will actually kill you," Y/N warned her, looking at her seriously and she gulped.

"N-noted!" she said. 'Filthy Pirate.'

*******

Nami walked cautiously the whole time. She had her rope ready but she was looking and found little opening; he was seriously guarding himself. 'Why do I have to be stuck with someone smart?' "So, what are we going to do?" Nami asked.

"You will see," Y/N said, with a grin on his face that worried Nami

Upstairs, Buggy the Clown was throwing a fit at how his treasure map had been stolen and that they still had not found the thief.

"Captain Buggy!" a foot soldier called out.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Some guy is coming with the thief in ropes. It looks like he caught her," he told Buggy.

Buggy grinned. "Good! Bring it in!"

Y/N brought Nami tied in ropes and set her down. "I captured the thief and brought her back, Buggy. Your map is also here, too."

"You tricked me!" Nami angrily said to him but Y/N just smirked.

Buggy narrowed his eyes. "I don't know you. You could have easily taken it but your obediently giving it back to the one who owns it."

"Because I want to join the Buggy Crew obviously!" Y/N said, laughing on the inside at how ridiculous Buggy was in the first place.

Buggy looked in confusion before laughing out loud. "I see you got logic, kid! That is amusing! Very well! I'll let you join my crew!" Buggy shouted. "Men, it is time to celebrate!"

'Mission success. However, I can't let my guard down too much. Buggy has got to have something that has made him fearsome. Then again, there was Morgan.'

Currently, the Buggy crew were acting wild as they celebrated their recovery of their treasure as well as getting a new member.

Y/N crouched in front of Nami and offered her some food. Nami accepted it into her mouth but she still looked angry at Y/N.

"You do know that I am not going to let them take you. This is just because you got me in trouble with those annoying people back there," Y/N told her.

Buggy looked at Nami and told her that even though he got his treasure back, it was still a crime to steal it from him. Grinning, he prepared a canon ball and put it in what he called the "Buggy Special Cannonball." The result was destroying several houses at once. 

"The power of this is enough to wipe out a whole village. And the powers I have from my Devil Fruit will assure my future success at the Grand Line!!" Buggy exclaimed.

Y/N made a mental note. 'So he's got a Devil Fruit, then. I wonder which one.'

Buggy pointed the canon towards the cage that Nami was in and looked at Y/N. "Now, shoot the cannon, kid! And swear upon this, your loyalty and sincerity of the desire to rule the world with me! Get rid of your old boss once and for all!" Buggy shouted.

Nami's face blanched and it lost even more colour as she saw the neutral face on Y/N. Either he was masking his emotions perfectly, or he was that apathetic and had a dark desire for revenge for leaving him to deal with those guys. Even though he easily handled it. She really hoped it was the former.

First, Y/N moved the cannon left and right to see how heavy it was. Y/N grabbed the matchstick and lit it. The crowd behind him began to laugh in excitement while Nami clenched her teeth. Y/N placed the stick on and the fire began to travel along the fuse. Nami saw death in the face and screamed.

However, Y/N grinned as he turned and pointed the cannon towards the Buggy crew and they all screamed in shock as the cannonball went off into their direction.

A large amount of them were blown away and probably destroyed to atoms but a fair amount still remained. And Buggy was the most furious.

"KILL HIM!" Buggy shouted.

Y/N smirked and cut Nami's rope and looked at her. "I'll need to get the key for this but I can get rid of the rope for now."

Nami breathed heavy as she thought she was going to die. 'I... I thought I was really going to die! Damn him for pulling one over me!'

Several pirates jumped Y/N but a flash came and they were all sent flying back as Ain appeared and cut them up, blood staining the ground.

"Good to see you, Ain. I almost forgot about you."

"What the hell was happening here? I finally reach and island but then I see a large explosion. Fill me on what happened," she said.

"Later. Right now, we have a Pirate who has a Devil Fruit, his angry minions, and the girl in the cage is our Navigator Nami."

Buggy gave a small laugh. "So you are Ain. Are you aiming for my head?" the clown pirate asked.

Ain shook her head. "Not interested. Haven't hunted a pirate."

Knives twirled in Buggy's hands. "But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will become more famous," Buggy told her.

Ain had a disinterested look. "If you don't want to die, then just leave me alone," Ain warned him, clutching both her blades.

"Kill her! Captain, send Ain to her grave!" were the cheers of Buggy's men.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll be covered in blood!!" Buggy viciously stated, his tongue out in excitement.

Ain did not answer him through talk but by slicing his body in half. Y/N looked in interest at how easy it was to defeat him, Nami was in shock and the crew began laughing at their Captain's fate.

‘Well that was boring,’ Ain complained

"Their captain is dead and they’re laughing," Nami repeats in confusion, looking at the scene.

"AIN! Their is no blood!" Y/N warned. It wasn't perfectly on time but Ain got out of the way to avoid a fatal hit. However, she was still cut by Buggy's small blade.

"The Chop Chop Fruit! That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a splitting man!!!"

'Shit, I was careless. Thankfully, because of Y/N, it wasn't as serious as it could have been. But I still don't like making such a rookie mistake.'

"Now I know what kind of power you have, you big red-nose freak," Y/N said, and everyone barring Ain and Y/N went white-eyed and shocked.

"What did you say?! Die you bastard!" Buggy yells, throwing his knife at Y/N, but the blade is easily intercepted from his shirasaya.

Next, Y/N got a second buggy ball and put in the cannon, shocking the Buggy crew. Lighting the fuse, Y/N grabbed the cage Nami was in and him and Ain escaped from there.


	8. Devil Fruit? Nami, the Navigator!

After escaping, they stopped outside a pet shop and Ain panted as she held her wounded side, while Y/N leaned against the cage tiredly as the cage was heavy.

"I swear, what were you thinking when you decided to escape with me STILL in this cage?! If it was the other way around, I could have snatched the key!" Nami shouted.

Y/N was about to respond but a bark echoed at the two of them. It was a simple small white dog that often has its tongue out and has short ears, thin white fur, and beady black eyes. 

"A dog?" Y/N inquired.

"Shushu!" an elderly voice called out. He had gray hair that has been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants, and added a brown armor chest-plate with gauntlets during his battle against Buggy. He also wears standard-shaped glasses.

"Who are you?" Y/N asked.

"Old Man? I’m Mayor Boodle!’ the old man yelled back until he noticed the wound on Ain's body. "That injury doesn't seem too harsh but I guess you’ve run into Buggy and his goons. You need a doctor."

*******

Boodle exits the house and walks back to where Nami and Y/N were sitting. Shushu was sitting close to Y/N’s feet, the elderly man not appearing to have any problems with it.

"Is Ain going to be okay?" Y/N asked.

"Yeah, she is fine. However, the stubborn girl is not going to the doctor. She said that she has to be prepared for whenever an attack might come and that the injury isn't too dire for immediate medical attention."

Bored, Y/N played with the dog's ears. "So what is this dog doing here?"

"He's guarding the store," the chief responded.

"Why?" Y/N inquired.

After filling his dog bowl, Boodle goes on to explain how the store used to belong to a friend of his, Shushu’s owner, and how it had been very special to both of them. He died a couple months back and this was all Shushu had of his master, plus the store was technically his as much as the man’s. Despite many attempts to get him to leave, he hasn’t relented, even in the cold weather. Shushu was always vigil outside the store, some of the villagers thought he was waiting for his master to return but Boodle told them he was sure Shushu knew his master was dead, and that the store was now his to protect, alone. There was a moment of quiet contemplation… until Shu Shu’s feed bowl started to rattle against the stone, slight tremors coming from the distance.

"It's the Beast Tamer!" the mayor yelled, running off as Y/N and Nami were left looking at a man with thick lips. He wears a white fur vest that covers the area of his chest, green pants held up by a black sash, and shoes in the shape of animal white fur feet. His hairstyle was shaped like a teddy bear.

The Beast Tamer was currently mounted on top of a fearsome lion that definitely was eating the right stuff given it's abnormally large height. He has golden brown fur and a pink mane.

"Looks like I found the traitor. I will make you pay!" he shouted.

"Okay but what is with your weird hair-cut. You look like a retard," Y/N pointed out.

"SHUT UP! WATCH WAHT YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR! DO YOU NOT SEE THE BEAUTY WITHIN IT, WELL, DO YOU, HUH?!" Mohji shouted at Y/N.

'No, I don't.' Y/N gave a sweat drop.

Mohji then pointed towards the dog. "I'm telling you, there is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there!" Mohji gave a hand. "Shake a paw," he said but screamed in pain as the dog defied him and bit his arm. "Tell me where Ain is! She may not have killed Captain Buggy but it is still a big crime! I'll also be taking your head!"

"I refuse!"

"KILL HIM, RITCHIE!" Mohji ordered, and Y/N got out of the way and left the steel cage that Nami was in to face the lion. It easily crashed after the sharpened weaponry of the lion and Y/N took that chance to grab Nami and make a temporary book for it.

Nami was hitting Y/N along the way and he looked down in annoyance. "Hey, I can't focus if you are going to keep hitting me." Y/N told her.

"You almost left me to die!" Nami shouted.

"I saved you, tangerine!"

"What was that, Pirate Scum?!" Nami argued back.

*******

Y/N came back to the location as he saw flames. His eyes widened as he looked to see Shushu standing at the store he treasured burning in front of him. He had bruises and scars. More importantly, there were tears falling from the dog's eyes.

Seeing this, Y/N stood in front of Mohji and looked him down. "You showed your face again when it would have been better if you ran away! MY LION WILL CHOMP YOUR HEAD OFF FOR THIS MISTAKE!" he shouted.

However, Y/N vanished and appeared low on the ground before grabbing Ritchie and smacking him hard into the ground, leaving his face stuck underneath it with his whole body sticking upwards like a rooted vegetable.

"RITCHIE!" Mohji shouted in shock at seeing his beloved lion floored. "H-he must have a Devil Fruit!" The Beast Tamer started moving backwards and sweating. "O-okay! I'll give you as much treasure as you want! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

"I have no words to say, or any apologies to accept. I know nothing about that dog and it looks like it could annoy me, but you took something more important, so no words will help you." Y/N vanished and punched him in the face. "I have no real interest in killing you. You are lucky."

Nami gritted her teeth as she looked at what happened. "They're all the same. Pirates are all the same. They just casually take everything people hold dear!!!"

Y/N looked at her and ignore her. He could see the mayor was restricting her from going up to him because she appeared to be angry at him. Y/N ignored that and brought out the last package of pet food. "This is yours. You deserve it for standing true and loyal." Y/N looked up to the sky. "I feel responsible for the destruction of that store. I wasn't there when I should have been."

Nami found herself being taken back in surprise at a pirate. Here she thought she knew all about Pirates but here was a Pirate that was different. 'He fought lion just for the dog.'

Boodle clenches his fists before letting out his frustrations. He was sick and tired of letting Buggy the Clown terrorize the village built through the hard work. Y/N nodded at that but then a large cannon ball rocketed through the air and crashed an destroyed several houses in an instant. 

"Ain!" Y/N called out.

Luckily, a thumb stuck out, showing that Ain was still alive. "Talk about a rude awakening. The bed was very comfortable," she lamented.

"I can’t just let you kids fight these bastards while I stand around! I am the mayor and I won’t let them destroy my treasure! Just you wait... Buggy the Clown!" Boodle yells before running off, the others groan before chasing after him.

Y/N laughed. "Well, we can't let the old mayor die after a show of spunk like that. Let's get it."

"What's giving you the confidence to just stand here and laugh about it?!" Nami shouted at Y/N.

"We're going to the Grand Line. So I have to go and get that map back. Join my crew! I am the Boss, after all," Y/N said with a smirk.

Nami slapped his hand. "Call it an alliance."

*******

"BUGGY THE CLOWN! GET DOWN HERE!" Boodle shouted, looking up the "DrinkerPub" building that Buggy the Clown stood above.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Buggy asks with a mix of boredom and annoyance.

"I'M THE LEADER OF THE VILLAGE! BOODLE! COME AND FIGHT ME HERE!" Boodle shouted, which got the laughter of Buggy's crew.

"Could I have a go?" asked Buggy's second crew member, who was on a unicycle. He was a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face; his hair appears black. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless brown coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a white sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other.

"Idiot! He called for me, so you stay back and I will deal with this little cretin," Buggy told Cabaji the Acrobat, causing the crew to huff in disappointment.

Buggy pointed to Boodle. "Hey, why are you challenging me? Do you want fame, fame of taking out the great Buggy the Clown!"

"THAT'S STUPID! I'M HEREBECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE! BECAUSE I WANT TO PROTECT WHAT I CONSIDER TO BE MY TREASURE!" Boodle shouted back.

Buggy looked confused at the statement before bursting out in laughter. "What kind of idiot says something like that?! Treasure?! Village?! Treasure is all about golds, silvers and jewels! What have you been drinking?! THOSE WORDS ARE MEANINGLESS!"

Boodle stayed firm. "DON'T MESS WITH ME! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Go down there?" Buggy gave an ugly face at that command. "I DON'T WANT DO!!" he laughed manically, dethatching his hand and strangling the chief.

Boodle struggled and hit Buggy's hand that tightly gripped his neck. 'As long as I can't counter-attack at least once, I can't close my eyes!!'

A cannon pointed towards the mayor's direction. "If this village means that much to you, I suppose you would be greatly honoured to become dust with it!" Buggy shouted, ignoring the pleas for a fair fight. "BLOW IT ALL APART!"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THIS VILLAGE!! FIGHT ME!!!" Boodle managed to scream out.

Buggy frowned as he felt something up with his hand. He looked down to see a smirking Y/N holding his dethatched hand that was previously strangling the mayor. "YOU!" Buggy screamed.

Buggy fixed his hand back to his arm. "So yo come without a single trace of fear by your own will!! You morons! YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"

Boodle slowly got up. "All of you, what did you come back for? You three just stay out of this! This is my war! I'm the one who must protect this village, so don't interfere!" he shouted.

Ain got the nod from Y/N and she used the blunt end of the katana handle to knock him out. "This is what you wanted, Captain."

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Nami shouted.

"It's all well and good that he wants to fight for this village but he believes suicidal charging in will fix everything. He is also too old to help. He will just get in the way.

"Hey! Big red nosed clown! Face me!" Y/N shouted, and everyone looked in shock at the words, while Buggy's crew began sweating.

"Fire another Buggy Ball at this flashy bastard and his crew!’ Buggy yells, Nami tensing as the cannon is moved and tilted to hit Y/N head on. "FIRE!" he orders

However, as it took time, Ain climbed up the wall and turned the cannon against them and smiled. "Face the camera!" she said, a large explosion afterwards.

Laughter came from the smoke as Nami looked in shock to see that Cabaji and Buggy had used their own crew as shields while Y/N and Ain paid it no mind.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our flag, Captain," Cabaji pointed out, holding the blasted body of Ritchie.

Dethatched hands from Buggy dropped the meat shields he was using. "I'm so mad that words fail to explain," Buggy said.

Mohji woke up and angrily asked what Cabaji was doing holding Ritchie. Cabaji explained how he used the lion to make sure that his clothes did not get dirty, causing him to angrily charge but Buggy threw him out of anger and Y/N kicked him away, taking it as a challenge; Nami had to dodge the body went Y/N kicked it down to the floor, hard enough for him to slide despite the friction.

"The fight has begun!" Y/N declared.

"Buggy's Pirate Fleet Chief of Staff Cabaji the Acrobat! I'LL AVENGE THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED TO MY FLEET!" Cabaji shouted.

Cabaji spun all around the buildings and jumped up, high up in the air. His cutlass pointed downwards. 'Fall against my impeccable technique!'

Buggy used his Devil Fruit powers and shot his hand out in an attempt to seize Ain by the legs but Y/N stepped on it tightly, shifting his boots to grind it harder. Buggy groaned in pain and retracted his hand. "This is Ain's fight. Don't interfere!"

Cabaji screamed as he descended downwards. Ain placed both hands on her katanas and Cabaji finally reached her. Three large erupted from Cabaji's body as Ain whacked her blade against the air and the blood came off her katanas. "I don't have time for clown swordsman like you."

"H-how could I be defeated by a thief?!" he groaned, falling down.

Ain drew her katanas back in the scabbard and sighed. "Wrong, idiot. I am not a thief... but I am a pirate!" she declared, sitting down and looking at Y/N. "My wound is close to opening up, so I will leave the main man to you."

Y/N showed his bicep. "Yep! I'll finish him off."

Buggy raised an eyebrow. "You morons are pirates?!"

"Just give us the Grand Line map," Y/N told him.

"That’s quite a dangerous quest you have planned, sailing the Grand Line. And what will you idiots do once you get to the Grand Line? Draw a map and go on a cruise?! It ain't a place for some no name Pirates!" Buggy shouted.

"Do I have to explain to everyone that I want to become the Pirate King!" Y/N said, standing firm in front of Buggy the Clown.

The whites in Buggy's eyes went blank as he cocked his head in disbelief, the cogs in his brain turning. Abruptly, his head fixed itself and his face was mad. "DON'T KID AROUND!!! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC FOOL!!! YOU BECOMING THE PIRATE KING?! THEN I WILL BECOME A GOD! THE PERSON WHO'LL GET HIS HANDS ON ALL THE TREASURE IN THE WORLD WILL BE ME!! DON'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT!!!" Buggy screamed towards Y/N.

Y/N cocked his hand back. "Let's skip the lecture. You're too loud, idiot," Y/N retorted.

Buggy stomped his shoe on the ground and lifted his shoe up to show a knife extending from it. He then threw his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards Y/N, who dodged the attack by jumping in mid-air. Buggy then threw the knives in his hand towards the airborne Y/N but he easily deflected it back with his shirasaya.

Y/N leaned back and jumped forward as he tried to swipe towards Buggy but he shouted, "Split Split Emergency Escape!" and avoided the attack, causing Y/N to almost crash into a house.

'He is a tricky one!' Y/N thought. Still, Y/N ran up to Buggy and suddenly dropped on the floor, causing Buggy who was preparing to split stop. Y/N smiled as he twisted and gave a pile driver fist and then a kick into Buggy's stomach.

Buggy panted as he stared at Y/N. "I have been cursed with this power, even though I never wanted it in the first place; the sea is forbidden for me, so I can longer get the treasures that lay there!" Y/N looked in surprise as Buggy began levitating up. "SO THAT'S WHY I PROMISED MYSELF!! IF I CAN'T GET ANYTHING UNDER THE SEA THEN I'D SETTLE FOR EVERY TREASURE ABOVE IT!"

'What is with this clown?' Y/N thought.

He then turned his attention to the side. "Because of that, whoever touches my treasure... whoever that is...!" Everyone looked to see Nami caught red-handed with treasure. "I NEVER LEAVE THEM ALIVE!" he finished, charging at Nami. "PUT MY TREASURE DOWN!"

Nami went blank-eyed. "Crap! He noticed me!!

Buggy had his arms crossed with four knives at this disposal. "Since when did you think you could fool me, Nami! Let me send you painfully to the netherworld!!!" Buggy screeched as he chased the scared Nami. "I'M NOT GIVING YOU A SINGLE THING!"

However, Buggy's face cringed into pain. Nami was confused until she looked at Y/N. There, Y/N had kicked Buggy in the balls, and despite the Devil Fruits ability immunity to sharp objects, blunt ones did the trick.

"Your opponent is still here, Buggy." Y/N pointed towards Nami. "If you are too obsessed you are gonna die, so just run off safely instead of carrying all that treasure and being slowed down!"

Nami looked horrified at that. "Put the treasure down and go?! I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami told him, and Buggy was getting more angry. "Since I'm a pirate-treasure thief and I just stole from a Pirate, I'm telling you this treasure is mine!!!"

'What a hell cat?' Y/N thought.

Buggy was about to go on a rant but calmed himself and looked at Nami with a squashed up angry face. "You're prepared for this, aren't you, Nami!!! Split Split FESTIVAL!"

Buggy's body split up to a greater degree than before, which caused Y/N to curse in annoyance as Y/N found he had to deal with a non-cuttable array of body parts that had a crazy wielder who had some smarts to use it creatively. "I can't fight him well enough like this!" Y/N grunted in annoyance until he saw that Buggy's feet could not fly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!!" Buggy growled to the fleeing Nami, who was still holding on the treasure and refusing despite the risk.

Y/N took the boot of Buggy's foot and began tickling him, which caused Buggy to turn his attention towards Y/N after he could not handle the constant tickle torture. "Want me to go harder?"

"Stop it!" Buggy shouted.

"The one that has to stop IS YOU!!!" Nami shouted as she used the heavy bag of treasure to hit Buggy only for her eyes to widen as Buggy caught it.

A smile came upon Buggy's face. "The treasure... has been returned!" Nami struggled and tried to take it away but Buggy grew more annoyed. "Let go? The one who should let go is you!" Some of Buggy's hands spawned behind Nami, going for the kill. "IT'S MY TREASURE!!"

"T-thank you. Thanks to you, I'm alive."

Y/N looked around and grabbed the map. "We got the map to the Grand Line! This works out!" Y/N said.

However, the angry floating body of Buggy looked at the two of them menacingly. "Wait! I'll kill you once and for all! Gather up!! Bara Bara parts!" he ordered, only to look in shock as only his legs joined up. "EH?!?!?!"

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these, would you?!" Nami said cheekily, tugging the rope previously used on her that she had used to tie up the remaining pieces of Buggy.

"YIKES! MY BODY PARTS!

Y/N's smile grew as he pulled himself, ready for a big charge. "A thief definitely have some cool skills! Leave the rest to me!! Begone—"

"SSSSTTTTTOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Buggy screamed for his life.

"CLOWN!!" Y/N finished, kicking Buggy into the sky, and leaving him to blast off.

Y/N looked back to Nami. "Now, you're gonna become my crew member, right?" Y/N asked her again, seeing the orange-haired girl get excited over the money."

"I'm just cooperating with you whole it serves my purpose, remember that! I'll say it for now, since it seems that if I go along with you guys I'll be able to earn a lot!" Nami hugged the treasure bag. "Buggy said that he only takes the best treasures for himself, so this has to be at least 10 million beli!! I'll divide the bag in half; it is very heavy to carry."

Y/N tapped Ain. "You finished relaxing," Y/N asked.

Ain flipped herself up. "So this is our Navigator," Ain said.

"Yeah, forever," Y/N joked.

"DON'T DECIDED THAT FOR YOURSELF!" she shouted, her mouth comically large and her teeth sharp.

It was at this point a mob of villagers (finally and uselessly) arrived. "You guys... We're the people of this village. Did the pirate stir up a fight amongst themselves? If you know anything please tell us."

Some of the villagers found their leader on the floor and they sighed in relief when they found that he was still alive but just injured.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"It's definitely the work of those Pirates!!"

Nami grinned and pointed to Y/N. "It was him," Nami said to the villagers, the villagers sights immediately locking on to Y/N.

"HUH?!" Y/N screamed. "What the hell are you saying?!" Y/N shouted.

"But it is true. We saw you do it!" Nami replied, and grinned mischievously as the villagers started pointing their weapons at Y/N.

"You joined our Pirate crew, and THIS is the first thing you do!" Y/N shouted back.

"So they are pirates!" one villager shouted.

Immediately, Y/N, Nami and Ain began to run for their lives. Nami was annoyed that her plan had ended up backfiring in her face, even more when Y/N and Ain were grinning as they left from the mobs angry pursuit.

"They must really respect their chief," Ain pointed out with a smile and Y/N nodded at that while Nami was confused from once again seeing such a different dynamic when it came to stereotypical pirate crews and this one.

"They're running away through an alley!" a villager shouted.

Angry, they charged in that direction but stopped when they saw Shushu standing there and growling. Y/N and the rest of the crew remarked in surprise at seeing it. While the villagers tried to persuade to Shushu that the Pirates were bad, Shushu stood his ground and continued growling, confusing the villagers as to why he prevented them.

"Thanks to Shushu we managed to get away. Why is it always close calls?" Nami said.

Y/N shrugged. "It doesn't matter. In the end, we got what we came for and are closer to getting to the Grand Line," Y/N told Nami and Ain. He looked at the docks and saw a larger boat. "Is this your boat?" he asked. 'Well, technically, OUR boat but nevermind.'

Nami gave a sweat drop. "I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates," she remarked joyfully.

"We have been waiting for you, thief?"

Nami was sweating. "You guys are. Oh dear."

"We knew you'd come back if we stayed here but I never dreamed we'd see this boat again in the very harbour after you stole it!"

"You won't be able to say that you've forgotten us!!" a fat one with his tongue out exclaimed.

"Friends?" Y/N jokingly asked.

"Sort of," Nami replied.

The thugs looked towards Y/N. "So you have a gang now? I guess we get to teach you all a lesson. Stealing from others is such a terrible thing to do." The man then started tapping Ain's head annoyingly. "Don't faint like a stupid coward! Hold your face up!"

Ain's eyes sharpened. "Huh?!"

Suddenly, the three thugs ran off in fear as they remembered how Ain had easily dealt with them before. They could always find another ship.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MORONS!" Boodle shouted.

"The chief?" Y/N inquired.

'I really thought it was okay for me to die at that time!! In my despair, I considered death to be nothing.!' Tears streamed his eyes as he panted from running from the village to the docks. "I'M SORRY! I OWE YOU!!!"

"JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!" Y/N shouted back, waving his hands.

Boodle smiled at the words but the tears were still flowing. "I don't know how to express my gratitude!!"

And so, their new companion, Nami the "Thief" has joined the journey and the two boats continue sailing on the sea... But they don't know that on the next island they land at, "The Forest Judgement" awaits.


	9. The Village Liar and The Sickly Rich Girl

During the voyage to their next location, after a small detour on some forest, Nami was discussing with the crew that they needed to plan more for the adventures ahead. Food, supplies, crewmembers and a bigger ship.

"So the town is right here?" Y/N repeated.

Nami pulled out her map and nodded. "Looks like it. However, it seems to be a little one, apparently. In that case, I don't think we'll be able to get much supplies to stock up. Or a new ship."

Hiding behind a cut tree log and spying on the three pirates was a teenager and three children; the teenager had a distinctively long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in.

"Hey Tamanegi! Is that them? The Pirates?" Usopp questioned.

"Yes! I saw the pirate flag on their sails!!" Tamanegi asked. He is a boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top, making his head reminiscent of an onion in appearance, and tiny eyes. He wears square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes, with grey on the very top and bottom, with tan buckles. "What do you two think? Piiman? Ninjin?"

"They don't look that scary at all," replied Piiman. He is a boy with dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wears a lightly green short sleeves shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wears a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes with grey laces, and grey on the bottom and very top.

"Nope," Ninjin said. Ninjin is a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair that covers his eyes, a red hat ) with a frill at the top and the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, and a face that ends in a pointed chin; these three features make his head resemble a carrot. He also wears a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants , and dark brown shoes, with light brown on the bottom.

Ain stretched her arms and then her legs, feeling cramped from being on the ship (despite the small detour from before). "By the way, I've been kind of wondering, who are they?" Ain asked, pointing to Usopp and the three kids near him.

The group perked up at being pointed out by Ain and the three children scampered off, leaving just the teenager. The teenager gave a bit of a sweat but stood up and proud, his arms crossed: "I am Usopp, head of a huge pirate fleet and ruler of this village! My people and servants heap praises upon their captain's name, the Great Captain Usopp!"

'He is reminding me of Morgan,' Y/N thought.

Usopp was much closer than before. "If you're thinking of attacking the town, think again! My eighty million followers cannot be stopped!!"

"You're lying," Nami bluntly stated.

At that, Usopp gripped his head in shock. "BUSTED!!" he admitted.

"You even said 'busted,' idiot," Ain added.

"OH NO, I ACCIDENTALLY LET IT SLIP THAT I WAS BUSTED! BOTH OF YOU ARE SCHEMING DEVILS!!" Usopp shouted in panic.

"No comment," Y/N said.

"DON'T INSULT ME, YOU SCUM BAG! I, AS AN EXTREMELY PROUD MAN, CAN NOT HAVE THE FACT THAT YOU THINK SO LOWLY OF ME THAT YOU WON'T EVEN COMMENT! I'VE GOT SO MUCH PRIDE PEOPLE CALL ME USOPP THE PROUD!!" Usopp shouted.

"You said it was a fact yourself and jumped to assumptions," Y/N told him, causing Usopp to scream once more at having been outwitted.

*******

"Do you know where we could get a bigger ship, Usopp?" Y/N asked, taking a chunk of meat and eating it.

"Well, we don't have any big sailing ships or anything here, but if there's a ship, I know the one place that'll have it," Usopp told.

"One place?" Nami repeated.

Usopp put a finger up. "There's one huge mansion in town. The folks there are way richer than everyone else. I know the owner of that house. The owner, if you can call her that, is just a pitiful young girl. She's sick and weak... and bedridden!" 

Nami was confused. "Why would a girl like that own a mansion?" 

"Sadly, about one year ago, she lost both her parents to sickness. All she had left was a massive fortune, a huge mansion, and an army of servants!!" Usopp leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Even with all the money and luxuries in the world, you'll never find a more tragic situation."

Nami slammed her head on the table. "Forget it! Let's give up on finding a ship here. We can try a different town," Nami suggested.

"Well, I guess there is not rush. Still, we do need to get some proper food."

Usopp leaned in. "By the way, are you looking for crewmates?" Usopp inquired.

"Go on."

"You can make me your captain!" Usopp declared.

"No thanks," the other three said in synchronisation. 

"HEY, AT LEAST CONSIDER IT!!" Usopp shouted.

*******

Later, the several kids from earlier had come and wondered where Usopp was. At first, the crew joked they had eaten him when Y/N proclaimed, "The meat was nice." Ain continued on their presumption and confirmed the fake rumour, causing them to screech at each of us. They were all hit by Nami, after they called her witch.

"Usopp said he had to go somewhere important. As his pirate crew, do you know what he is talking about?" Y/N asked.

"Oh, he's going to lie," one of the kids said.

"Isn't that bad?" Y/N pointed out.

"It's not bad! It's great! Right, guys?" Piiman asked, and they all agreed.

"If you're a pirate, I can see the benefits of lying. However, why does he do it?" Y/N asked.

"It's for the mistress in the mansion. Since she is sick, she gets lonely, so your captain comes and tells her fake stories to cheer her up."

Y/N looked confused at the concept but then nodded at the logic. "I guess that makes sense. A good guy that lies." Y/N then stood up. "Well, let's go check out this place!" 

"You better be giving up on getting that ship!" Nami told Y/N.

*******

The crew and the kids arrived and trespassed the gates. They all watched as Usopp lied continuously, and only when he heard the call of his own crew, did he snap his head in surprise at seeing them.

"Who is that?" the blonde girl, Kaya, asked.

Usopp put an arm over Y/N and expained, "These suckers here have heard the rumors and travelled the long and tiring road to reach me. New members of the Usopp Pirate crew!!"

"No," Y/N bluntly said. "I just have a request."

Kaya perked up. "A request? Of me?"

Y/N breathed in, he kinda felt bad for trying to use a sick girl. "Do you have a larger ship that we can—"

"What are you doing here?!?!" a slim and tall man asked.

He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes and round glasses.

Usopp looked away. "Ugh! The butler!

"Klahador," Kaya muttered.

"You can't simply barge into the mansion like this!" Klahador shouted, looking sternly.

Kaya tried to speak up but the butler raised a hand. "I do not care! If there is a reason, I will hear it afterwards!! Now, please leave, all of you. Or is there something you want to say?"

Y/N whistled and looked to the side. "Do you have a boat that we can use?" Y/N asked.

"No," bluntly stated.

'Worth an effort,' Y/N thought.

The butler turned towards Usopp. "You there. You're Usopp. I've heard the rumors about you. You have quite a reputation in town."

Usopp had a smile and a thumbs up. "Why, thank you! You may call me Captain Usopp, if you wish."

Y/N sighed. 'He really can't read the mood.'

Klahador tilted his glasses up. "The guards tell me they catch sight of you around here every once in a while. Is there a reason for that?" he menacingly asked.

Usopp gave a small sweat. "You see, I saw this legendary mole burrow mansion! So I went searching."

Klahadaor gave a laugh. "I see that you like to flag your tongue. I guess that is to expect with a father like yours. Only the son of a filthy pirate. I wouldn't put anything past you. Do not come near the mistress anymore!"

"His dad was a pirate?" Y/N repeated.

"How much money do you want? You and the mistress live in different worlds."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, KLAHADOR!! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP!" Kaya shouted but coughed up from the exertion. 

Once again, he lifted up his glasses. "I feel sorry for you... You hate him, don't you? The foolish treasure-mad father who left his family and the village behind."

"Klahador!" 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT MY FATHER!!"

Klahadaor was smirking at cracking the walls of Usopp's emotions. "Why are you getting so worked up about this? How sad. I expected you would make up another of your special little lies... Such as, my father was actually a traveling salesman... or, we're not really related."

"SHUT UP!"

Usopp punched the butler in a fury, shocking Kaya, the kids called out to their captain, while Y/N watched with narrowed eyes.

"So quick to violence. Like father, like son."

"BE QUIET! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD WAS A PIRATE!! I'M PROUD THAT HE WAS VALIANT WARRIOR OF THE SEA! Just like you say, I am a troublemaker!! But I can not pretend that I'm not proud of my pirate blood! I am the son of a pirate!" 

Klahadaor dusted himself off. "I believe you only get close to the young lady for the money," he explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Usopp countered back.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOUR MOTIVE IS, THE FACT THAT YOUR FATHER IS A PIRATE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO KICK YOU OUT!" the butler shouted, uncharacteristically angry for the first time.

Usopp grabbed Klahadaor's shirt, his fist cocked back. "I dare you to say that again!" Usopp shouted.

"Usopp, please stop! Please don't use violence!!" Kaya saw Usopp look at her. "Klahador isn't a bad person. He's just oncerned about me. That's why he's a little extreme," Kaya told Usopp.

"Ge the hell out of here!" Khalador.

Usopp's face darkened. "Fine... I understand. I'll leave even without you telling me to! I'LL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" 

The kids started to complain and shout out towards the butler, only for him to shout out at all of them to leave. They agreed but Y/N left with a clenched fist.

*******

"There is bad news!" Tamanegi shouted. They looked back to see them pointing to a man in a stylish outfit. "There is a man walking backwards!"

"Hey! Who said I'm a weird guy?! I don't look weird at all!" he countered back.

He is a skinny, gray-haired man who appears to favor strange, flamboyant clothes; the most notable of these are his red, heart-shaped glasses, which disguise his heart-shaped eyes and matching eyebrows. The striped, beard-like growth on his chin is actually the stem of a mushroom that grew while he was sleeping.

"Yes you are!" Nami told him, swinging her legs. "Any way I look at it, you look weird!"

"Shut up! I'm just a hypnotist passing by..."

"Can you show us your skills?" Piiman asked.

"What?!" Jango rested his hand on his head. "Idiots! You guys don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting, no way I'm showing you my hypnotism!"

"This is stupid," Ain and Nami said. "Oi, oi, oi, oi!" they both called out as their captain joined with the kids.

"Ok! You guys stare at this!" Jango told to all of them. "I'll say "one, two, Jango" and you will all fall asleep! Let's start! One... two... Jango."

Although Jango's technique also sent him to sleep, it did work as the kids of the Usopp pirate crew and Y/N fell asleep, too.

Ain sighed and hefted her captain over her shoulder. "What an idiot," she said, and Nami nodded at that.


	10. Captain Kuro of 100 plans

After being hypnotized by Jango and falling asleep, Y/N groaned in annoyance at the fact that now he was having to get ready to fight a bunch of pirates. According to Usopp, he caught on Kuro and Jango discussing plans to kill Kaya and take her wealth. Usopp had previously tried to warn the village but his previous antics did not put him in favour with them, so he was scorned. Even Kaya, the one that Usopp cared dearly about, slapped him away (literally). So, with all of that, here the group was with Usopp to wait for the attack by the pirates.

"Okay! We're done! We've sprayed a massive amount of oil here!" Usopp declared, looking proudly at his work. "Now these bastards won't be able to get up this slope. This is the most effective way to fight them! No matter what, we must guard this slope with our lives."

Nami sighed at his confidence. "Just don't fall down there yourself, or else, you'll screw yourself up."

They waited the long game for the enemy to approach but little did they know that Jango was leading a pirate crew from the other side.

"Where are they? It's morning already!" Y/N annoyingly stated.

Ain stayed in her relaxed position as she looked towards the sky. "Even pirates need rest. Maybe that is why they still have not come here."

Nami pointed to the sea. "Hey, guys. I do want to point out that why can we not see your boats that we anchored here. Unless a Sea King mysteriously ate it."

"Your boats?" Usopp repeated. He then held his hands to his face and screamed. "There's another entrance into the village in the North, the one where you put your boats!!"

Y/N gritted his teeth. "Why the hell did you not tell us that in the first place?!" Y/N shouted to Usopp. "Tell us which why they are going to attack the village from?!"

"Going on that direction it'll only take three minutes! The landscape on that side is basically the same as this one! All we have to do is prevent them from coming on top of the slope!"

The crew then ran into the direction but Nami almost slipped into the slippery slope of oil, but used Ain and ran up, much to Ain's annoyance and vows to get Nami back for what she did.

Jango looked up towards Usopp. "You're the one... who over heard our plans. What do you want?" Jango asked.

Usopp was sweating as the others hadn't gotten to him but he decided to stick to his ultimate ability. "I'M WARNING! RETREAT NOW!! I HAVE A 100 MILLION CREWMEN WAITING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Jango looked shock and exclaimed his disbelief at the high-level amount but his fears was put to rest when one of the pirates told Jango he was lying. "You bastard, how dare you lie to me?" 

"Captain Jango! Good news! We've found treasure on that weird boat over there. It's quite a lot... I'd say around 5 million beli!"

"That is my treasure! But! I can give it to you!" Usopp shouted and the pirates looked in disbeleif at hearing he would give it away. "Yes! I will give you the treasure, but you must retreat!"

Jango threatened to take the money as well as not retreat and was preparing to use his hypnotism but Usopp was whacked over the head by Nami. "All the treasure on that boat belongs to me! Don't you dare take anything! Put it all back! Do you hear me?"

Once again, Jango ordered the crew of pirates to attack while Nami and Usopp argued over who was weaker which began when Usopp told Nami to charge while he would take cover. With the pirates charging towards them, Usopp threw out spikes and shot some down with his slingshot. 

Nami was getting read to leave Usopp to do the rest but she accidentally had trapped the two of them and soon found themselves overwhelmed.

"You idiots! JUST GO ATTACK THE VILLAGE! DID YOU FORGET CAPTAIN KURO'S PLAN? WE CAN'T MESS IT UP! OR ELSE HE'LL KILL US ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU IDIOTS?!" Jango warned them, which sent a shiver up their spine and they focused on attacking the village.

Usopp tried to stop them but could no nothing. Suddenly, a large number of the pirates were sent upturned and flying.

Nami let out a huff. "What took you guys so long?" Nami asked.

"What took us so long?" Ain asked, almost twitching.

Y/N flexed his arm. "How should I know! Right now I just want to kick some ass!" Y/N shouted back.

Ain locked her glare towards Nami. "Nami! How dare you kick me!" Ain shouted, gritting her teeth.

"Usopp! You idiot! You didn't even tell me which way north is! Do I really look like the person that knows direction well?!" Y/N bellowed.

Jango looked towards his crew. "After I say "1,2, Jango" you guys will become stronger! You wounds will heal! And you will become much stronger than before!!" Jango told them.

'I feel like we should be stopping this,' Y/N thought, while Nami spoke on the ludicrous of such a thing happening. 

Very abruptly, the pirates got back and they started cheering at their new strength. They even ended up damaging apart of the wall.

"How the hell did that even work?!" Ain added.

"Go! Kill those pests!" Jango shouted.

In another twist, it appeared that Y/N was also hyped up as he was once again put under the effects of the hypnosis. Rushing forward, Y/N went forward with his shirasaya blade and rapidly cut the pirates down. 

To go further beyond, Y/N grabbed the front of the ship and his teeth gritted while his muscles bulged as the beaten pirates looked in confusion at what Y/N was doing. The snapping of wood brought their attention as Y/N had taken off the bow of the ship and was getting read to throw it at them.

Acting quickly, Jango pulled his charm and said, "I'll say "1, 2, Jango," and you will fall asleep. One... two... Jango!!"

Snoring came from Y/N and he dropped the bow ship but still hit the ones close by to the bay. However, from the position he dropped the bow, it would not prove fatal to Y/N.

Jango looked towards the ship in annoyance and then grinned. "Hey Buchi! Come look! Our ship's head is wrecked!"

"What?! Wrecked?! How did that happen?!"

"Come down! NYABAN BROTHERS!"

Buchi is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, and wears cat ears on his head. His pants are striped black and white, with a yellow sash, and also wears dark brown shoes. He wears a cape on his back, that is striped light and dark-purple, with a white fluffy brim. He also wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end.

Sham is a very skinny man of fairly tall height, standing at over six and a half feet. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has green hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end.

"What's up?" the fat one asked.

"Captain, you called for us?"

"SHAM! GO NOW!" Jango ordered.

"EH?! WHY MEEE?!" he begged. Jango ordered him once more and his confidence gave up. "Okay! I'm going!" Sham replied.

Nami was confused at this. "What's going on with this crew? Aren't they supposed to be strong? Why are they making those cowards fight?"

"Prepare to die!! My claws are really sharp!" he shouted. Ain stood strong and appeared to be the only confronting him. "Just you? You can't kill me..."

Ain's eyes widened as Sham's claw came strong against her katana. Her eyes narrowed. "Sneaky. Pretending to be cowardly."

Sham skidded back. "If I hadn't feigned weakness, you wouldn't have put your guard down," he chided back.

"Ain! Your katanas!" Nami shouted out, making Ain look across her body in shock at the additional weapons missing from her.

"You look like you might have a few skills but you underestimated me, Sham of the Nyaban Brothers. What? Are you missing something? I don't know where they went!"

Ain, in a silently annoyed manner, warned Sham to give the katanas back after he chucked it. He refused and Ain whished forward and appeared to cut him. She tried to grab the katana but Sham appeared unharmed and held her down for Buchi to attack her. Both brothers rushed in a vicious style against Ain, pushing her back from the endless scratching attacks towards her.

Nami looked towards Ain's struggle and resolved herself. "If this goes on, Ain won't be able to win. I just need to get a katana for her and victory can be assured."

Nami rushed towards the katanas but blood sprayed out of her body, sending her tumbling. "What are you doing with those katanas?" Jango asked.

He looked nervous as he began sputtering and tried to explain himself. Even the two Nyaban brothers stopped. Everyone looked to see a very familiar butler, once again tugging his glasses.

"It has been pretty long since dawn. I was wondering why the plan wasn't carried out... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Jango was sweating. "You s-said the kid wouldn't affect you plans!"

Kuro looked at him. "Yes, I did say that. He indeed cannot affect our plans. I expected retaliation but I did not expect your uselessness! I don't want your excuses!"

"You said we're useless?" Sham repeated.

"Don't look down on us, Captain Kuro..."

"What are you trying to say?" Kuro responded.

Jango tried to warn the two but the brothers got caught up in their egos and warned Kuro they had been training hard in those three years and that he had pampered himself in the village.

Instantly, Kuro had his cat claws, each with a small katana attached to each finger. "I am only the client in this plan! A client who will kill if this plan fails." He used a small amount of pressure to cut them. "After three quiet years, it seems that I've become generous. Settle this in five minutes. If not, you will not escape my wrath."

Nami took advantage of the confusion and kicked Ain's katanas towards her. "You can repay me back later!"

Ain put two katanas in her hands and pulled them back, her hands almost creating a rectangle shape. "Toragi (Tiger Hunt)!" Ain shouted, cutting them both down.

"Cap... Capatin Jango! Hypnotize me!" Buchi begged.

Not wanting to deal with the same shit twice, Ain quickly went forward and began to ruthlessly attack Buchi, who barely managed to get hypnotized in time. However, Ain was relentless in slashing his thick blubber.

Nami brought out her bo staff and hit Y/N up on the head, waking him up. Instinctively, Y/N got up and drew his blade. Coincidentally knocking the chakram blade thrown at Nami.

Kuro looked at his watch. "In three more minutes, all of you will be dead," Kuro noted, eliciting fear from the lower pirates.

"Klahador! STOP IT!" Kaya shouted. 

"You surprise me, young mistress. What are you doing here?" he inquired, tugging his glasses once again.

"Meri told me everything," Kaya stated, and her body shook looking at the merciless look Kuro gave; the only emotion he showed was annoyance, annoyance at not killing Meri or his plan failing. Kaya looked towards Usopp. "I'm really sorry for not believing you. I just couldn't find it possible that Klahador was a pirate."

"Never mind that! Why are you here?! Didn't I tell you to run away?! These pirates are after your life!"

"I have to fight as well!" she told Usopp. Next, she turned towards Kuro. "If you want my money, I will give it all to you!! Please leave the village!"

A vein bulged in Kuro's forehead. "You're wrong, young mistress. It's not only money that I'm after. I also want peace of mind. I spent three years here to gain the villagers trust. Only when I have obtained both will my plans be complete. That's why having my crew attack the village, and making you leave a will at your death... is essential," he calmly explained.

Kaya pulled a gun and shivered as she recounted all the moments she spent with Klahador the butler to Captain Kuro.

"I suffered taking care of this noisy little girl so I could end it all by killing you today. A captain serving some a young, naive little girl obsequiously. Purposefully trying to make her like me... could you understand how demeaning my days have been. 

Usopp tried to punch Kuro but he used his Silent Step to appear behind Usopp and was ready to give him a finishing blow but was punched by Y/N.

The knocked down Kuro was then attacked my the Usopp Pirates however he got up without a care or harm and confronted Y/N. He told Jango to take care of Kaya while he would take care of this 'this kid.'

Ain came back after finishing the hypnotized Buchi and heard all the commotion, rushing to save Kaya and the kids from Jango. "Hey, you! Who said you get through me?" Kuro stated.

The blade lunged forward and Kuro leaned back to safety, allowing Ain to run past Kuro and heft up Usopp on her shoulder. "Go, Usopp! Ain!" Y/N shouted to them.

Another slice went forward from Y/N but there was only a small huff of kicked up debris, Kuro nowhere in sight. Y/N looked in confusion, with Kuro appearing behind him and swiping with all five claws from his left hand.

Barely reacting in time, or if it was a random instinct, Y/N dropped down on his hands, avoiding the attack. His feet clapped together and lunged upwards but Kuro was several feet from him now. 

Still in a psuedo handstand, Y/N sighed. "This bastard is tricky. I need to find a way to catch him off guard." Y/N looked at his surroundings. 'At least the rest of the crew are away from the battlefield.'

While the onlookers at the side were shocked to see someone challenging their captain, Kuro looked straight towards Y/N. "Before we fight, I want to ask you one question. You're a stranger here, why are you getting so involved with this village?!" Kuro asked.

Y/N punched his fist into his palm. "Where else am I going to get this ship? By defeating you, of course."

Kuro laughed at Y/N. "What a foolish reason. Are you really okay with it? After all, your death will be due to your arrogance and interference."

"And who decided that?" Y/N asked.

Y/N swung his arms forward and caught Kuro's arm. He used it to jump up and try to kick him but the older pirate easily threw him and twisted him off. 

A strong left palm kept Y/N from completely falling down and he tried a sweeping leg and then a arm as Kuro dodged his first attack. His eyes widened as Kuro was standing on his arm. Before Y/N could do anything, he felt the black boot pushing into his face.

"You made me bleed," Y/N annoyingly pointed out, spitting blood.

The fodder at the side began to chant "Captain Kuro" and goading him. "DON'T CALL ME USING THAT NAME!!!" Kuro shouted, once again losing his composure.

'I do have to admit they are annoying, so I can thank him for that,' Y/N thought.

"You people still don't understand? The real purpose of this plan is toe eliminate the name "Captain Kuro" forever!! I'm sick and tired making plans for you reckless morons. As my name became more and more notorious, the government's marines and professional bounty hunters kept coming after me , that really started to annoy me. That's why on that day, three years ago, I decided to kill myself..."

Y/N grew an intense look of caution.

"My plan can only be complete when I have obtained wealth and peace. I've spent three years doing this plan, it cannot fail!" Kuro drew closer in a rush. "I can't let you disrupt my plans!!" 

Y/N's hands dug into the ground and he managed to pull out a large chunk of the ground, using it to trap Kuro's cat claws, and then Y/N pulled back, breaking off the right side of the claws. Pulling back, Y/N smashed the rock into Kuro, knocking him back into the ground.

Y/N gave a grin. "Now you only have five of your cat claws left," Y/N pointed out.

The talk of the fodder pirates came up once again, talking about how Captain Kuro had lost one part of his cat claws, while another warned about calling him that name, so someone suggested the fake butler alias he used.

"Shut up!!! After this is done, all of you must die... And Jango is no exception!" Kuro warned the onlookers. 

In response to the shocking declaration, the pirates begged for their life and suggest alternatives for their survival.

"You don't have to worry about the plan. As long as your corpses are here, I can place all the blame on you. I never intended to let any of you leave this village alive. It would be to my disadvantage to let anyone who knows about my plans live."

"You guys are dumb," Y/N spoke out. "What a bunch of loser pirates!"

Kuro smirked back, blood still streaking his face. "Losers? A pirate crew is just a random gathering of outcasted outlaws. What could these fools do without my plans? In a pirate fleet, the crew members are just pawns for the captain to use as he wishes. That means, your life and death are all in my hands. THAT'S THE WAY OF A PIRATE!! A WANDERING LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" 

"Even though you're the captain of a ship who controls hundreds of men, you still can't even defeat Usopp!!" Y/N told him, stunning the pirates at the side.

"What? You say that I am inferior to that captain in a kid's pirate game?" Kuro asked, wanting to make sure his injuries were not making him hear ludicrous talk that was not true to him.

"That's right. You need me to repeat it."

A laugh from the black-dressed butler ensued. "Your stupidity is outstanding. Don't get cocky just because you've broken my cat's claws." Kuro vanished from site once again. "In what way am I inferior to him?!"

"The way you think"—Y/N pulled back his fist and sent it backwards, knocking the confused Kuro into the wall—"you don't know what a true pirate is supposed to be!!!"

"You've insulted me!!!" Kuro warned, tugging his glasses. "You want to know what a true pirate is supposed to be? Then let me show you... together with the terror of a real pirate!!!"

"Scoop Death!!" Kuro muttered.

Blood and screams echoed out of nowhere. Y/N looked in shock. The crew members were begging for their lives while everything in the area would randomly be scratched, and it would usually result in another pirate being cut apart.

The blood of a killed random pirate stained Y/N's shirt. "Come out, you cowardly bastard! You'll never be a true pirate if you treat your crew like this!!" Y/N shouted.

'Y/N...?' Nami thought in confusion at seeing him act like this.

A rush of wind slid past Y/N and a five cat-clawed attack scraped his side, making him cringe but Y/N took is strongly and caught Kuro and smashed him into the ground. "Gotcha!"

"You should have just quietly let me chop you to pieces!!" Kuro told Y/N. He rose from his crouched position. "Look! It's all because of you, my beloved crew is half dead and in great pain!"

Y/N cracked his knuckles. "I'll never be the type of pirate that you were," Y/N told him.

The tug of the glasses came once again. "Oh, you won't... Of course, you can't ever be a pirate..." Kuro's head dropped down, dark low. "Because you will die here!"

Quickly, Y/N wrapped his legs around his upper-body; close to his armpits. "Let's see you try! Try and use your silent step now."

"Damn! Let me go!" Kuro spat through gritted teeth.

"Now your three year plan will fail," Y/N mocked.

"What did you say?!" Kuro shouted.

The remaining crew members were now beginning to cheer on Y/N, because if he defeated Kuro, they would still be alive.

Y/N tilted his head back and looked at the rest of the crew. "I DON'T NEED YOUR CHEERS! I'm gonna beat you all up too, so be ready for that!" Y/N warned. 

"How can it be..." Kuro was having trouble believing what was happening. "My plan... MY PLAN CANNOT FAIL!" Kuro bellowed.

Y/N pulled back, and just as he was about to collide with Kuro, he pulled his blade out and used the blunt end to knock out Kuro.

"He really beat him! Who the hell are you?!?!" someone asked him.

"Y/N D. Jiyu! You can call me the future Pirate King!" Y/N picked up Kuro and tossed him to the group of pirates. "Take your captain and don't come back!"

Y/N's feet wobbled and he almost dropped but Nami held him up. "You fought hard," she told him. "I'm surprised you could stand up after being cut so many times," she added.


	11. The Baratie

After the whole ordeal with Kuro, the rest of the crew had stayed on the island to wait for their captain to recover from his injuries, which was followed by with a celebration meal. Finishing that, the crew stood at the coast to find what Kaya had promised them; a proper vessel to set sail for. It was a caravel ship that had a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side.

Later, the original designer, Merry, described the inner workings of the ship and gave it the name Going Merry. After that, the crew bid Kaya a farewell and went on their way. While sailing off, they could see Usopp talking to Kaya about something from the distance.

"I wonder what he is talking about," Nami spoke.

Y/N waved it off. "We don't have to worry about it. Maybe he is going to become a pirate, after all? Or maybe he'll just settle down in Syrup Village. Either way, we need to find more crew mates."

"We should probably have a jolly roger since we have a ship this size. However, I'm not the best when it comes to drawing. Anyone skilled?" Y/N sheepishly asked.

Nami sighed and got up. "I guess I could try something"—Y/N pumped his fist in the air but Nami turned back—"however, I will charge you for this later."

"Hey! I'm your captain, you know!" Y/N shouted back, immaturely. 

Speaking of immature, Y/N found that he had energy but there was nothing much to do. Looking at the cannon mounted on the ship, he grew a mischievous grin and began to fire off the canons, attempting to hit a rock a stump far off.

"Hey! People are trying to relax!" Ain shouted, however, she could see the enthusiasm in Y/N's face and relented in knowing it would futile to stop him.

Y/N put a hand over his forehead as he looked at the broken stump. "Well, looks like I did! Still, I should conserve some firepower for when I need to use it, but it didn't hurt to get some practice in."

Down in the kitchen, the crew went back to discussing their plans for what to do and a crewmate to take the roll of positions that they did not have, such as a cook. Y/N could cut salad and maybe some spaghetti but Nami mainly held the cookery ability for now. 

"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU!" an unfamiliar voice shouted out.

Y/N came out of the room and saw the intruder. They were an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads "sea" (海 _umi_ ). He has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he is smiling. He wears a blue hooded jacket with a purple undershirt, tan pants, boots, and a watch on his left wrist. After the time skip his arms became more muscular.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?! I mean, I don't expect you to answer but what the hell are you doing here on my ship?!" Y/N questioned.

"Who am I? I should be asking"—the man swung his dadao sword; it had a red handle and a circular tsuba. The blade went underneath the jumping Y/N—"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!" he shouted.

"How many enemies are out there?" Ain asked, hearing the noise.

Nami nervously looked out the window. "Just one I think."

Ain shrugged. "Oh, then just let Y/N deal with it."

"I've killed countless of infamous pirates... and yet a nameless person like you... DARES TO KILL PARTNER!" the man shouted, swinging his blade down.

Y/N flipped upwards, grabbed the man's head and chucked him harshly against the ship. "I don't know how you're talking about but... DON'T WRECK MY SHIP! I just got this, bastard!"

"A-almost had him..."

Y/N sat down on the deck and huffed. "Just what the heck are you shouting about anyways? Give the context."

Ain walked out the room and perked up in confusion. "Huh? Hey! Aren't you Johnny?!" Ain called out.

"A-AIN?! IS THAT REALLY YOU, SIS?!" Johnny called out.

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he usually with you?" Ain asked.

"H-HE'S SICK! He was just fine a couple days ago, but all of a sudden he turned pale and kept passing out! I don't know what he's come down with. His teeth have begun to fall out, and his old wounds have reopened! I just don't know what to do anymore. I was trying to at least let him get some rest on top of the rock but all of a sudden, this ship fire a cannonball at us."

Y/N had his mouth open in comical shock. Humbly, he bent his head. "I'm truly sorry."

Johnny began to tear up. "Our names used to be infamous enough to have pirates shaking in their boots. We've lived and worked together as bounty hunters for years! Is this how it's all gonna end?!"

"GOD, HOW THICK COULD YOU GET!" Nami shouted out.

Ain looked at Nami annoyed while Johnny had his sword and was getting ready to get up. "Lady, I won't let you go free if you dare to make a mockery of my partner's suffering..."

"Y/N! There're some limes in the kitchen! Go squeeze the juice out and bring it here ASAP!" Nami ordered, which the slightly guilty Y/N complied with. 

Y/N fed the lime juice to Yosaku, while Nami explained that he was inflicted with scurvy and that he should recover fine if they weren't too late.

"Oh, scurvy. So this is what it looks like in person?" Y/N muttered, having read the condition in a book some time ago.

"Alright! I'm charged up on nutrients and ready for action!" Yosaku screamed in joy.

"My partner's fine now!" Johnny celebrated.

"LIKE HELL HE COULD RECOVER THAT FAST!" Nami shouted to the two.

Both of them gave a small pose, a hand across their chest and an arm over the top of it. They introduced themselves as Johnny and Yosaku, a bounty hunter duo. They explained that Ain had a bounty hunt with the two in the past.

"I don't know how to thank you. I thought I bit the dust for sure," Yosaku thanked them before gushing out blood from his mouth again. 

"Yosaku!" Johnny shouted.

Ain smiled and shook her head. "Just get some rest already!"

Nami stretched her legs out as she sat at the stairs. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. These are the kinds of dangers we'll have to face on long voyages. He would've died for sure if he hadn't come across us."

"So we need a cook," Y/N pointed out.

"Sis! If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course, getting one to join is you is another matter altogether."

"A restaurant of the seas?!" the crew called out.

"That's right. You should be able to reach it from here in 2-3 days. But that place is close to the Grand Line so you gotta be careful. Lotta dangerous guys around those parts." Johnny walked by Ain and told her, "Even that Hawk-Eyed man you've been looking for has been sighted there once before."

*******

"We're here at the restaurant! Sister Ain! Brother Y/N! Brother Nami!" Johnny shouted.

"Why am I brother?" Nami annoyingly stated.

The Baratie is a fairly large ship. It takes an oval shape, with the normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. The Baratie has a round bottom. A small array of cannons are lined on the sides, which can be used for battle. The Baratie also has four levels: Lower deck, which is where the main restaurant is. Middle Deck, which is the main kitchen. Upper Deck, where twenty three cooks reside. The fins that fold out to the sides from underneath are to stabilize the restaurant during harsh weather and also, are used as a battle platform to prevent the restaurant itself from receiving collateral damage.

"What do you think, everyone?!" Johnny shouted.

Y/N pointed towards a marine ship. "I'm guessing your not talking about the marine ship. One of you stay at the canons! Don't shoot but be ready," Y/N ordered,

The pink-haired marine narrowed his eyes at the pirate flag that he hadn't seen before. He was an average-sized Marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair is pink and was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"I'm the lieutenant of the marine headquarters known as Ironfist Fullbody. Who's your captain? Name yourself."

"Why should I?" Y/N asked.

Fullbody looked at Johnny and Yosaku. "I've seen you before. If I remember, you're small time bounty hunters. Seems you've finally been caught by pirates, have you?" Fullbody added.

Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other, a sign that they both took offense to what the marine said. They charged towards him but were soon left bloodied and a pulp.

"You guts sure are weak," Y/N bluntly commented.

"The guy was not to shabby himself," Yosaku replied.

"I-it was a close one," Johnny added.

A female spoke to Fullbody, urging him to leave and to hurry up and get ready to got to the Baratie. "Consider yourselves lucky pirates because I'm on break today. You can consider your lives forfeit the next time you run into me when I'm off-duty."

"What's all this, Johnny?" Nami asked, seeing the papers fly out.

"Oh that? Those're just the bounty posters, sister," Johnny replied.

Nami took a poster and looked at it, head tilted down so her hair would be close to covering her eyes. She took a look at a specific poster and crumpled it in her hand.

"Don't even try it!" Y/N told the marine, having his sights targeted on the marine ship, causing Fullbody to glare. "You'll have to try better. Just go on with your little date. One move and I fire."

"Whatever!" Fullbody shouted back.

*******

While the crew checked over their ship one more time before they got ready, the people inside were surprised and amazed as they looked to see Fullbody and his date in the restaurant.

Fullbody swirled the wine in the cup. "This delicate scent! It must be from Micqueot of the Northern Lands! And this slight sourness mixed with a thick, dry taste... This wine must be Itelzbulger Stein! Am I wrong, waiter?" Fullbody questioned with confidence. 

"Not even close, sir," came the shocking reply. 

The "waiter" s a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with blond hair which he keeps brushed over the left side of his face. A distinctive physical trait are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a tie together with a long-sleeved buttoned shirt.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm actually the assistant head chief. I'm only temporarily filling in for the waiters who all ran away yesterday."

Sanji then served the soup to the two customers and walked away, while Fullbody was seething from the humiliation, especially as he overheard someone laughing at Fullbody's overconfidence in the name of the wine.

In retaliation, Fullbody put a bug in his soup and called out Sanji, naming him waiter. "Is it customary for the restaurant to serve its soup with insects?!" Fullbody asked.

"Insects?" Sanji repeated in confusion.

Fullbody was internally bragging about putting the bug into his own soup so that he could ruin the restaurant's reputation. "WHAT'S THIS DAMN BUG IN MY SOUP?!" he shouted.

"Pardon me, sir. But I'm afraid I do not know. I'm not very knowledgeable about about the many types of insects, you see."

Fullbody smashed the table in anger. "Seems like you have no idea who you're dealing with..." Fullbody threatened. "I'M A PAYING CUSTOMER!"

"Fullbody, stop! Just forgive him!" his date begged.

"Can money fill your stomach up?"

Easily, Sanji had dispatched of Fullbody and held him by his chin. "Remember this... going against a cook of the seas is tantamount to suicide. Don't you dare waste food."

Another one of the chefs, Patty, came back from the toilet and his eyes popped out of his socket as he looked at Sanji having man-handled Fullbody. "WHAT?! THE CUSTOMER IS BEING?!" He then pointed to Sanji. "The hell do you think you're doing to a customer?! That man is also a lieutenant!" Patty lambasted Sanji.

He is a large, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm.

"Lieutenant? I don't care. He dared to waste our precious food and insulted a cook! I was only teaching him a lesson."

"What's with this place?! What restaurants acts so malicious to the customers? I'll have the government close it down!" Fullbody threatened.

Sanji looked at him. "You're going to report us, are you now? Well, then I guess I have no choice but to kill you right now."

Sanji was about go deliver on his word but the chefs at stand by held him off, while the assistant head chief was struggling and ranting at a shocked Fullbody.

"Sir! Please stop Sanji for us!" one of the chiefs holding back Sanji exclaimed.

"Sanji! Are you running wild in my restaurant again?" Zeff inquired.

"Shut up, you shitty geezer!" Sanji answered back, while Patty explained the situation after Sanji's retort.

In response, not only did Zeff kick Sanji for trying to ruin his restaurant but he also kicked Fullbody and ordered him to get out.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! Forgive me sir but the underling of the Pirate Krieg has escaped. It took 7 of us just to capture him in the first place, but now he's gone!"

"Impossible! You mean to tell me that a man on the verge of death and who hasn't had a scrap of food for three days still has the strength to move!"

The marine tried to apologize but was shot down by a pistol. The man casualyl walked in and took a chair, putting his leg on top of the table. "Anything will do... just bring me some food. This place is a restaurant, right?"

The killer is a relatively lanky, average-sized man with short, scruffy hair and slight stubble. His eyes are surrounded by dark rings. His clothes consist of an open gray-white jacket lined with twin red sea-serpent designs, a green undershirt, gray trousers, a gray headband with blue stripes, and two round earrings on each ear.

"Welcome, you squid-faced bastard!" Patty greeted him with a beaming smile. "Do you have money for the food."

Gin pulled a gun to Patty's head. "You accept lead?"

Patty then smashed Gin into the ground and broke the table, annoying Zeff. Gin's stomach rumbled and tried to joke about him farting but Patty grew more annoyed and the crowd cheered as he "showed the pirate who's boss."

Outside, Sanji proceeded to give Gin the good, to which the latter cried in joy about before being given a boat to go off.

After all the commotion, while the others were having some lunch, customers looked outside in shock at seeing the Don Krieg ship. However, it was in poor condition, even more shocking for such a mighty vessel.

"Sorry for intruding but could I have some water and food? I have the money, if that is what you want," he breathed out before dropping from possible exhaustion.

Patty laughed at the misfortune as Gin begged for Don Krieg to be fed and given water. "Hey! Contact the marines immediately! This is the perfect chance for the government to arrest him!"

Sanji kicked Patty aside and handed the plate to Gin, to who he gave to a now eating Don Krieg, who thanked him with small tears.

Don Krieg rose up and curled his arm around Sanji and knocked him to the floor, even surprising Gin (despite Don Krieg's title as a master of foul play). "Ahh. That was a great meal. I feel back to normal. And this restaurant is nice. I'll take it."

"Don Krieg... what about your promise?" Gin choked out.

"My ship's all worn out, so I've been wanting a new once. Once my business is done with you, I'll have you get off of this ship. Right now, I have around a hundred subordinates on my ship, and they're all starving and critically wounded. So prepare enough food and water to feed all 100 men of mine. Make it quick!" 

"We refuse!" shouted a chief.

Sanji walked away and Patty held his shoulder, questioning where he was going to go. Sanji obviously stated he was heading to the kitchen to make food for a 100 people. The chiefs around pulled guns, questioning his allegiance and actions. Sanji embraced it and explained his philosophy; 'a cook should freely be able to feed anyone who's starving.

Patty hit him for that and explained they were facing Don Krieg, so he pulled out a lobster-shaped gun and shot at Don Krieg but the smoke showed that he was fine as he had golden armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a full-torso carapace, massive shoulder-plates (each emblazoned with his Jolly Roger), and arm-guards, it is Krieg's main offense and defense against his foes. It is loaded with a variety of weapons. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves.

"Serving that pile of crap for dessert... This is the worst restaurant I've ever been to... ANNOYING PRICKS!" he roared, revealing a multitude of guns and shooting down multiple chiefs.

Zeff then dropped a large bag of good, with the chiefs calling out his name in surprise of his action. Don Krieg looked shocked as he muttered the head chief's name.

"They'll only take over the ship if they have any fighting spirit left at all. Isn't that right, defeated warriors of the Grand Line."

"Red-Leg Zeff! You're a man who has braved the waters of even the Grand Line! You must have kept a log during your time! Understand! HAND OVER THAT LOG TO ME!" 

"You are correct I have kept one but I shan't hand it over to you! That log is the pride of me and my men who ventured the Grand Line. It's too valuable to be given to the likes of you!"

"Then I'll just steal it from you! Defeated from the Grand Line may be true but I am still the mighty Don Krieg! I'll take your log, reassemble my pirate fleet and find One Piece to become the greatest pirate of this era!"

Y/N was going to counter Krieg's claim but rolled his eyes. This was a person who had no destination being even close to the summit. There are some battles that require no input to win at.

"I'd suggest you leave this place within the time I give if you don't want to die. The only things I need are this ship and Zeff's travel log."

Y/N walked over to the shocked Gin and asked, "You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. But didn't you guys go there?"

Gin held his hands in his arms as he thought about the terror. "I'm still wrestling with the nightmare. Seven days into the Grand Line, he just appeared all of a sudden. To think all 50 ship of the Krieg Pirate Fleet were destroyed by a single man!!"

"THE FUCK?!" Y/N exclaimed.

"I don't even want to think about it! I don't even know how many of your ships managed to survive. That hawk-eyed man whose glare is sharp enough to kill a man! I don't! I don't want to think about him."

Ain's eyes widened. "What?!"

Outside, the Don Krieg members of 100 were all healed and fed. Don Krieg gave them the order to take over the restaurant, and proclaimed it would be easy since they were just cooks. Suddenly, the large vessel split in two and everyone looked wide-eyed at seeing the impossible being possible.

Ain prepared herself. "Crap! Your ship was outside too, with Nami, Yosaku and Johnny still inside! It might be too late already, though!"

"Big sister Ain!" Johnny and Yosaku called out.

"You two, are you alright? The ship! Where's our ship?! What happened to Nami?!" Y/N called out, he did not want to lose his navigator.

"W-we're sorry about that, bro! She's not here anymore!" Yosaku lamented.

"Sister Nami! Took the treasure and sailed away!" Johnny finished.

"WHAAATT?!?!" Ain and Y/N shouted.


	12. The World's Strongest Swordsman

Ain cracked her knuckles in anger. "Damn that woman! Just because she was acting all nice recently, I let my guard down for one moment and this happens! I mean, I still remember that incident at Syrup Village!"

Y/N covered his forehead. "I can still see our ship. We're going back for it!"

Ain shook her head. "No good will come of chasing after that thief."

Y/N turned back. "Even still, not only did she take the ship, but I want to know why this happened. Besides, I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!" Y/N told Ain.

Before they were gonna get moving, a Don Krieg pirate lackey called out to the man riding a boat that resembles a coffin and has candles lit on the edges that burn with green fire. The ship is only big enough for one person. At the center is a mast that resembles a large crucifix with black sails and a seat for himself.

The sinker of the ship was a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored red eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size; a concealed kogatana is around his neck.

"Damn it! What did we ever do to you! Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here?!" a member questioned.

The man looked disinterested. "Just to kill some time." He then took out his large blade and used it to deflect the bullets shot at him.

'What a badass,' Y/N thought.

A Western-looking sword, Yoru is a cruciform and well-ornated weapon with a curved, single-edged, black blade—resembling an oversized kriegsmesser. It has a total length of well over two meters (being over a head taller than Mihawk, who stands at 198 cm, when placed on his back). While not in use, due to lacking a scabbard, Yoru is held upside-down against Mihawk's back by two simple holding loops integrated into the man's coat.

Yoru's hilt is more than suitable for two-handed use at almost half the blade's length (though its length portrayal is inconsistent). The bandage-wrapped grip (white in the manga, grayish in the anime) has on its top a large and round cabochon of red color to serve as the pommel, being set into a circular, golden mount. The golden crossguard is extremely long to the sides, such that on Mihawk's back, especially seen from the front, the sword resembles a crucifix. In particular, the guard constitutes a thick, continuous bar perfectly right-angled to the blade, flat on all sides with a rectangular cross-section, but on each end being forked; recurved up and down like a cross moline. Centrally along the front and back sides of the guard are rectangular grooves filled with a swirly sprig relief for detail. The groove on each side is broken in the middle where a rather large, red cabochon is set in (topped by a smaller variant of itself); on each forked terminal of the guard, again on both sides, are more such red stones, this time in trios (from the outer to the inner ones decreasing in size). In the anime, the stones are different: three smaller, blue ones adorning the center (plus a yet smaller one topping the middle), with in-between pairs of smaller, green gems, and on the ends of the arms two unequal-sized stones, the outer and inner ones respectively blue and green (and divided by singular, once again smaller gems colored purple). Otherwise, about 1/3 down each flat of the blade, centrally from the crossguard, are langets, edged the same as the crossarms.

The blade itself is jet-black (as played on by the sword's name that means "Night") with a perfect, mirror-polished finish and an extremely sharp edge. A strong sheen (greenish in the anime) is aslant the blade, visible at intervals;In shape, the blade possesses a mild, gradual widening in profile until its top-third section, whence it tapers to a sharp point and, with its flat back, curves upward, with a distal taper toward the tip.

The pirate pulled two pistols and fired it but the man only brought his sword out and, to the perspective of the shooter, the bullets went of course.

Before the man could comment on it with confusion, Ain stepped forward. "He deflected the shot, which will happen no matter how many times you shoot at him. Still, I've never seen such graceful movements."

The man merely sheathed his blade back. "Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar," he spoke.

Ain grinned as she stepped forward. "You said you were free, right? So let's have a duel," Ain told him.

"Pitiful, weakling." Mihawk left his small coffin boat and stepped up to the broken piece of the ship that he had had cut. "If you're a competent swordswoman by any means, then I can demonstrate the the clear difference in strength between you an I, without the ned to cross blades at all. But still, you dare challenge me. Does your bravery come from conviction? Or from ignorance?" he calmly questioned.

"It comes from my ambition, and a promise to someone close to me," Ain commented, the rest of the crew watching intently from the side.

Elsewhere, on the Going Merry, Nami's tears flowed as she looked towards her destination. "I wonder if they'll count me as their friend, the next time we meet. I want to hurry up and become free, Bellemere!"

"There's no chance someone can match our sis!" Johnny confidently stated.

Ain's eyes perked up at seeing Mihawk pulled the kogatana from his neck. "Just what're you planning to do with that?" Ain questioned.

Mihawk sighed. "I'm not the type of beast that will go all out hunting a rabbit. Though renown you may have, this is the East Blue, the weakest of the Four Seas, that are separated by Red Line and Grand Line. Unfortunately, I do not have a smaller blade than this at the moment," Mihawk casually lamented.

Ain gritted her teeth at the gross underestimation of her abilities and charged forward. "I still have ability!" she shouted.

"Hear me, little frog in his well. It's time for you to realize that the world is bigger than what it seems from your well.

"ONI GIRI!" she shouted.

"Is this what is supposed to happen?' Y/N questioned in shock, seeing the attack perfectly stopped at the right moment by such a small pendant knife.

'I can't move! There hasn't been a single person that has seen through that move until now! Is this really the difference?!' Ain stroked more aggressively against Mihawk's pendant knife but was easily countered and even sent back. 'There shouldn't be such a vast difference between us! There can't be!'

"Such ferocity," Mihawk commented. "What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength, weakling?"

Johnny and Yosaku were getting ready to throw hands at the insult but Y/N held both of them back. "Both of you, don't interfere! Stay right here! This is Ain's duel," Y/N told them but he was still sweating and worried about how easily Ain was getting dealt with.

Ain got up and poised both blades behind her. "TORA GARI!"

Blood shot out before Ain could properly execute the move as Mihawk had now lunged forward and intercepted her. "Do you wish for me to pierce your heart? Why do you refuse to step back?" he questioned.

Ain panted slowly, blood dripping from her mouth. "I'm not too sure myself. But... I feel that if I were to take one step back, I'd lose something more important to me, like a broken promise. If that is the case, I don't believe I would be able to return back to where I'm standing right now."

"Yes, such is defeat," the hawk-eyed man told her.

Ain looked at her wound and smiled. "Then I can't step back." She looked at Mihawk seriously. "Even if death is the next destination."

'What conviction she possess?! To rather choose death than defeat.' Mihawk pulled the blade out. "Child... tell me your name."

Ain put her right katana point top-right with her left katana below that, creating a half-diamond shape. "Ain!"

"I shall remember it. For your strength is not often seen in his world." Mihawk then brought forth his prized blade. "And to pay respect to you as a fellow swordsman, I shall end this duel with my black sword, the world's strongest sword."

'This is the final straw. Hit or miss! Will it be the world's strongest... or to die here and now!' Ain thought, charging forward.

Both combatants charged forward and both of Ain's blades broke, save for the third one stored at her hip. 'I lost. I never believed I could lose! I was never a match for him!'

Ain turned back and opened her arms up, surprising Mihawk. "A wound on one's back is the shame of a swordswoman!" she told him with a grin.

"Splendid!" Mihawk said, slashing Ain's body as she slowly fell down from defeat. 'Don't rush to death so fast! Young one!'

"AIN!!!" Y/N shouted out.

"SIS!" Johnny and Yosaku called out.

Y/N confronted Mihawk in the eyes but thought Ain's health was more important. Johnny and Yosaku then pulled out the injured blue-haired swordswoman. "Ain! Is she still alive?!"

"I am Dracule Mihawk! It is much too early for you to die! Know thy self! Know thy world! And become strong, Ain! No matter how many months or years pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world and wait for you! Forge on ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass my sword! SURPASS ME, AIN!"

"To think that Mihawk would say such a thing," Zeff commented in surprise though his face did not show that.

"And what do you aim for, boy?" Mihawk asked Y/N.

"Pirate King!" he declared.

Mihawk smirked, seems the new era were getting more brazen. "A tough path, indeed. Even tougher than surpassing myself!"

Ain held up the remaining blade she had and point it up to the sky. "Y-Y/N... C-can you hear me?" Ain muttered.

"Yeah!" Y/N called out. "Just relax and gain your breath back!" he warned her, worried about the injury she recieved.

"Sorry for worrying you... I know that if I don't become the worlds strongest swordsman, it will only embarrass you! I SWEAR! THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO LOSE AGAIN! UNTIL THE DAY I FIGHT HIM AND WIN... I SWEAR! ANY PROBLEMS? PIRATE KING?!"

Y/N smiled, not worried about Ain's damaged body any more. "Nope!" he shouted.

Mihawk smiled. "You make a good team. I'd like to see you two again, sometime in the future," he commented, walking back to his coffin raft.

"Hawk-eyes!" called out an arrogant voice. "Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the infamous Ruler of East Blue, Don Krieg?!" 

"For a while, yes. But I've already enjoyed myself here. And so I'll return back to my nap."

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven't!" Don Krieg stated, with his crew fearing the consequences of irritating someone so powerful. "HOW ABOUT YOU DIE BEFORE LEAVING?!" he shouted.

Mihawk berated him on his arrogance and swung his black blade of calamity, the air cracking and sea roaring loudly at the mighty slash against the currents.

"Johnny, Yosaku, get Ain somewhere she can rest but don't forget we have a duty to get Nami back!" Y/N called out.


	13. Fight For The Baratie

Following the arrival of Mihawk, Don Krieg decided to gather up all his crew members for them to launch an attack on the Baratie; after all, having a fish-looking restaurant ship will surprise people and it will allow the pirates to get the advantage.

Y/N reared back and jumped forward, lunging forward and knocking out multiple members of Kreig's crew.

Suddenly, the fish-head of the restaurant began to pull out and reared forward at fast speeds towards some of the pirates and revealed its cannons to the shocked pirates, firing at them. It then charged forward to Don Krieg but he easily held it back and sent it flying into the restaurant with one hand.

"All talk and no substance... useless bastards," Sanji stated. He jumped up on high and kicked the ship vessel away.

On the platform Baratie was where the action between the pirates and cooks were happening. The cooks were having some difficulty but Carne and Patty were strong and managed to fight and overpower them back.

"The hell are you guys doing?" a new voice said. He laughed. "Behold! My invincible iron wall! I am Iron Wall Pearl!" he called out.

A towering man, Pearl's ensemble includes two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them for strong, blunt attacks. Pearls iron plates have an orange and white design, and his hair is also orange.

Patty and Carne were left damaged and downed after taking what Pearl had dubbed his "Pearl Present."

Sanji looked at the scene of Patty's knife almost being taken and kicked the pirate away. Soon, what ensued was the power of cooking and training under Zeff as he easily dealt with multiple crew members. "A kitchen knife is the soul of a cook. It's not something an amateur like you should even think about touching."

Planting his feet in the ground, Sanji proved the underestimating pirates wrong as he spun around and easily knocked them out for the count.

"Hah! To beat up all of them using only your feet, you strike me as a rather lazy guy... or is that your policy?" Pearl questioned.

"A cook's hands are his life. I can't risk fighting with'em. But don't worry my feet'll be enough to take you down."

Pearl laughed. "You take me down? I'm afraid that just ain't happening! In the last 61 fights I've been in, I've won them all without even so much as a scratch on me. You may protect your hands in a fight, bit I fight while protecting my entire body. Not even a drop of blood has been lost when I fight others."

Of course, Pearl's arrogance got the better of him and as Y/N was sent flying back from the force of Don Krieg's attack he landed near Sanji and Pearl. Pearl looked at his hand with confusion and saw that it was blood, with Krieg cursing and the crew members freaking out.

While the other crew members tried to reassure Pearl that it was a nosebleed, something that happens every now and then. Pearl ignored their pleas and began to whack his iron defence together and kept on screaming about the danger he was facing, setting himself on fire.

"That damn idiot! Is he trying to burn down the very ship we're trying to steal into cinders?!" Krieg cursed once again at Pearl's idiocy. 

Sanji went through despite the flames and began combat with Pearl. Through hard kicking effort, Sanji had the upper-hand against Pearl, who felt the intense pressure rumble every time Sanji kicked his iron defence. At one point, pearls flew towards Zeff but his one still meaty leg had enough power to dispel the flames and pearl that came his way.

"That idiot Pearl's more trouble than he's worth! Before that fire spreads to the rest of the restaurant, I'LL SINK THOSE FINS!" Don Krieg shouted, preparing to drop down a giant ball and chain.

Y/N jumped forward and used his strength to palm back the spiked ball, while making sure to touch the parts of the ball and chain that weren't spiked back to Don Krieg. "Hot, hot, hot!" Y/N called out.

The ball and chain hit against a large pillar that fell straight onto Pearl's head, knocking him and flattening his head.

"Please stop fighting, Sanji. I don't want to end up killing you," Gin spoke, holding a pistol to Zeff's head.

Sanji, having seen his father figure held at gunpoint, called Gin out to shoot him instead. However, Pearl, angry at having his invincible battle record broken, decided that he would punish Sanji accordingly.

Meanwhile, Sanji continued to take Pearl's merciless assault, all while thinking about the past days. Having been a small child on a pirate ship, having been stranded and given five days worth of food. He remembered how angry he was when Zeff still had a large bag. Only to open it and just find treasure. After that, he saw the damaged leg and cried out for why he had been saved. Only for Zeff to tell him about All-blue, the dream that they share.

Y/N, seeing Sanji getting beat up and Zeff being taken hostage, gritted his teeth and decided not to have it anymore. He raised his leg high up and smashed the fins, while the people around him warned him not to do it.

"That little brat! Gin! Just blow that damn geezer's head off!" Don Krieg shouted out to Gin, but the "Man-Demon" was beginning to show a lighter side.

"Do you want me to sink the ship?!" Y/N shouted out while the cooks scolded and berated him for thinking about doing such a thing.

Sanji grabbed Y/N in annoyance. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN WORKING IN THIS RESTAURANT?!"

"It will ruin their plans," Y/N darkly stated.

"You have no idea what his restaurant means to me, nor the gravity of my debt!" Sanji shouted back to Y/N.

"So you're planning to die for this restaurant?" Y/N said, slapping Sanji's hand back. Now, it was Y/N's turn to angrily grab Sanji by the jacket. "YOU DON'T REPAY A DEBT BY DYING! IF SOMEONE SAVES YOU AND YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE TO DIE LIKE THIS, YOU'RE JUST MAKING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING AND BEING A FOOL TO THE PERSON WHO YOU SO ADMIRE!"

While the two argued, Pearl was getting ready to try and clobber both of them but Gin came in and smashed Pearl's defences, knocking him out this time. "Sorry Pearl but I need you to get out of my way for a little while."

"GIN! YOU DARE BETRAY ME?!" Don Krieg shouted.

Gin readied his special pair of tonfa weighted with metal spheres. "My apologies, Don Krieg. But please allow me to put an end to our saviours with my own two hands.

"Have you lost your mind, my pirate fleet battle commander Gin?" Don Krieg questioned with an annoyed face that was clearly putting a strain on his jaw.

"That's the solution I have arrived. Killing you myself," Gin said.

Sanji brought out a cigarette and lit it up. "Why, thank you. Now kindly eat shit and die," Sanji calmly replied back.

"You too, kid. It would've been best for you to leave with your crewmates earlier," Gin warned Y/N.

Y/N waved it off. "Nah, it's not as if I could ever be beaten by weaklings like you. Worry more about yourselves," Y/N replied back, not missing a beat.

"T-THEY JUST CALLED US WEAKLINGS AND TOLD OUR COMMANDER OFF! WE'RE THE KRIEG PIRATES, THE STRONGEST PIRATE CREW IN ALL OF EAST BLUE!"

"Weren't you guys just the biggest pirate crew?" Y/N commented, with Sanji agreeing that Y/N was right on the target.

Don Krieg's rampaging members were stopped from taking action by Krieg himself. "A person who gets angry just for being called weak is indirectly admitting that he's weak. The final result is what decides who's strong and who's not. I'm still standing here so don't you start whining for nothing."

"You there, brat!" Don Krieg called out to Y/N. "Who do you think is more fit to become the Pirate King? You or me?" Don Krieg called out.

"Me," Y/N replied back, confident in himself but not displaying an arrogant tone.

Don Krieg's jaw was more slanted than ever; the amount of times he drew an annoying face would probably make his face disabled if he kept it like that. "Alright, move it men," he quietly talked, with his crew members moving back from what was to come. "IT'S TIME TO TEACH THAT DREAMER BRAT OVER THERE THE TRUE MEANING OF STRENGTH!"

Even the "Man-Demon" began to sweat and plead for the stoppage of Krieg's fearsome weapon. "Don, wait! PLASE, DON! ALLOW ME TO KILL THIS MAN WITH MY OWN H—"

"Whether you kill him or I do, the result is the same. You know that there's nothing I hate more than foolishly naïve things like honour or compassion. Listen well. This is a battle we're in. And in a battle, you fight to win. SO ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WIN! EVEN IF IT MEANS USING A POSION GAS BOMB! THIS IS STRENGTH!" Krieg shouted, firing it off while other members of his crew pulled out their gas masks.

The bullet came but instead only shrapnel came and scraped Y/N, causing him to groan in pain. 'Shit! He got me!'

"A single poison gas bomb is enough to entirely wipe out a small town. AS IF I'D WASTE IT TO KILL YOU TWO PIECES OF TRASH!! THIS IS WHAT A BATTLE IS! I'VE GOT MORE WAYS TO KILL YOU THAN I CAN COUNT! NOW I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN! WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU THINK IS MORE FIT TO BECOME PIRATE KING?!" Krieg was screaming at this point.

"Me! Idiot! It can't be you!"

"Gin! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING THAT COOK! BUT I'LL KILL THIS BRAT MYSELF!" Krieg bellowed.

"Sorry, Sanji. But you can't win against me," Gin told the chef, to which the chef replied that he stole the words.

"Damn brat! I'll demonstrate to you the might of the Ruler of East Blue. You'll know soon enough that your strength is meaningless before me."

"Keep talking. I'll send you flying either way."

Gin appeared to have gotten the upper-hand on Sanji but Sanji was able to perk himself up from the floor and land a solid kick to Gin, drawing blood; this further astonished the rookie members of the Krieg Pirates, who were then admonished by Don Krieg not to forget about Gin's abilities.

Seeing Krieg busy, Y/N moved forward to capitalize on Krieg not paying attention. "No need to be impatient"—the cannon shield opened up again and a splash of water appeared after Krieg flicked his fingers, surprising Y/N—"BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL WITHIN DUE TIME!"

Green and white spears flew out to a surprised Y/N who tried to run and dodge them but was still caught in the cross-fire. He gritted his teeth and pulled out the sticking out spears, smashing them against the floor. "What's wrong, bastard?! Do you want to fight?!"

"Do I want to fight? Ha, I don't need to. The only thing I need in a battle are methods which to kill you. This is true might as a human. On the other hand, you, who can only charge straight-ahead without using your head, are equivalent to a monkey!"

"Monkeys are stronger, and I'm a smart monkey!" Y/N argued back with a smile.

Sanji was once again on the losing end. Gin was preparing for the finishing blow but stopped. "I JUST CAN'T! DON KRIEG! I simply can't kill this man!"

"What did you just say?!" Don Kreig furiously croaked out, his facial structure broken in disbelief at what was going on today.

"BECAUSE," Gin started but began tearing up.

"SAY THAT TO ME ONE MORE TIME!" Krieg bellowed out.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN TREATED SO KINDLY BY ANOTHR PERSON, IN MY ENTIRELIFE! THAT'S WHY... I JUST CAN'T KILL THIS MAN!" Gin told him.

Coward," Krieg commented, pulling out something underneath which, for the hundredth time, sent his crew members into panic.

"You can't kill him? That's quite disappointing, Gin. I always believed you to be my most loyal subordinate, who could adhere to my philosophy of war more than anyone else. The reason why I placed you as the battle commander of my pirate fleet of 50 ships is because your fighting abilities as well as you willingness to win by any means, not matter how despicable, was greater than that of any of my subordinates!"

Gin's tears continued to fall. "I know, Don. I really have no intention of betraying you, nor do I think what I've done all along was a mistake. I deeply admire your strength, Don. You could even say I'm grateful... But I just can't bring myself to kill this man! Don Krieg! If it's possible... if there's the slightest chance possible... Could we please let this ship go?" a tearful Gin spoke.

'To think this would happen,' Y/N thought in shock.

Veins broke out on Krieg's face, teeth almost snapping. "YOU, MY MOST LOTAL SURBORDINATE, DARE DEFY MY ORDERS?! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND, GIN?!" Don Krieg's crew members quickly put on their gas mask at the real MH 5.

"Never failing to be a bastard!" Y/N said.

"THROW AWAY YOUR GAS MASK, GIN. YOU'RE NO LONGER ONE OF MY CREW." While this was happening, the other crew members were in disbelief that Don Krieg would kill someone who had been so loyal; Gin even disguised himself as Krieg. "THROW AWAY YOUR MASK!"

"No way in hell you're firing that gas bomb!" Y/N shouted back. The same spears shot out to him but Y/N learned and dropped down low.

However, Don Krieg brandished his arm back and broke the pillar Y/N was on, forcing him to retreat back. He locked eyes towards Gin. "Why do you even listen to a big coward like him?! I'M GONNA SEND HIM FLYING!" Y/N shouted.

"Kid! Don't insult Don Krieg. Don Krieg is the strongest man, whom you have no chance of beating," he commented.

Gin, surprisingly, threw his mask way. Sanji tried to convince him to keep it but Gin accepted it as part of his punishment. He took two masks from pirates and threw it to Gin and Sanji while finding a mask near him that he put on in the brink of time.

Y/N looked to see Gin on top of Sanji and forcing a mask on him while he had been fully exposed to the toxins. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he dropped. "Didn't I give you a mask?!" he shouted.

Don Krieg laughed as his previous commander fell down. "What a fool! That's what he gets for thinking he's eternally indebted just for receiving some grub. Well, idiots will never understand until they die.."

"Gin... It seems you've chosen the wrong man to follow!" Sanji commented, holding the crying Gin who muttered out his boss' name before collapsing.

"KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Y/N shouted, his throat muscles bulging.

The sick laughter of Krieg continued. "Feeling sorry for that useless sack of crap?! Of course. What else would you call a useless idiot, who loses sight of his objectives and disobeys my orders? Seeing as how he may repeat his failures again in the future, killing him right now on the spot is how I show my love!"

"Patty! Don't you have some antidote?!" Sanji shouted, with Patty explaining they did but was hesitant as Gin was part of Kireg's crew only for Sanji to shout at him to still bring it.

"You idiot, just put that mask on him right now. It must contain at least a bit of an antidote of some sort. Then take him to the 2nd floor and have him breathe with that mask. If there's even the slightest chance of still saving him, then that's the first step to take."

Clenching his fists, Y/N ran forward towards Don Krieg. "I did say I was gonna send you flying! Don't forget!" Y/N shouted.

"I've heard that even monkeys learn from their mistakes, but I guess you're even dumber than a monkey seeing as how you're trying to repeat your mistake a second time. Ain't that right, foolish boy?!"

"I'm just bad at giving up!" Y/N shouted.

Krieg brought out his plated shield once again and it let out dozen rounds of spears towards Y/N. Blood came out as some made contact but Y/N did not falter and groan, only running further forward to Krieg.

On the faulty pillar, Y/N used the momentum to force himself high up and take Kreig's attention above so as to allow the pillar to stabilize. With that, Y/N smacked the water and send a force of water back at Krieg, who laughed at having his trick being used against him.

Seeing Y/N pull his fist back and charging towards him, Krieg pulled out another trick. "It looks as if you're going to stop at nothing to hit me! Then why don't you try hitting my Sword Mountain Mantle?!" Krieg shouted, bringing out a spike-covered cape.

So sure in his victory, Don Krieg's brain took a few seconds to process when a strong fist came forward and slugged him in the face, easily shocking the bystanders at the action and result.

"W-what a reckless guy!" Sanji called out.

Y/N panted as he pulled out the bloodied spears. "What were you saying about this place being my grave? Which is it? But don't you dare decide that question just by measly spears or a spike cape. That's nothing like a Pirate King!"

A large shadow came across Y/N as Don Kreig back-handed the injured Y/N . "If this place isn't your grave, then exactly WHOSE IS IT?!" he shouted, grinning at landing a hit. "It has to be yours!"

Righting himself up in anger, Y/N sent his leg back and kicked Krieg in the face, down into the ground. "NO, IT'S YOURS!"

"THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" commented a member of Krieg's pirates.

"He should've been killed before he could even lay a finger on the Don! Our Don is supposed to be invincible! JUST WHO IS HE?!" they shouted, seeing the cheeky grin of Y/N.

"He's definitely strong enough to match our Don... At this rate, the legend of our Don will come to an e—"

"SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS TRAPS!" Don Krieg roared, clamping his shoulder-plates against one another and activating internal devices that produce a haft and a fully-functional blade from the area in-between.

Y/N jumped back from the attack and pulled out the blade that he still had sheathed. "So we're bringing out weapons!"

Krieg threw away his cape in confidence. "I'll look forward to seeing how long you can keep away from this, brat! Unlike my earlier measly spears that you could afford to take 2 or 3 hits from, this spear's in a whole 'nother league."

'Did it just explode?' Y/N inquired, noticing the damage on the ship.

Krieg smashed the spear into the scattered ship part they were flying on and Y/N jumped to another piece of stranded wood, stumbling ae he jumped on. "I don't think I can afford to use my blade! Maybe! That spear keeps exploding with every hit."

"It's the end of the line for you!" Krieg shouted.

Y/N's back bent as he avoided a straight thrust from an object weighing over 1 ton. Y/N jumped back but found it was only water, so propelled himself further up so as to not fall. However, it was a good angle for Krieg. "DIE!!!"

Smoke obscured Don's vision so he thought he had won until he heard Y/N say, "That was a close call."

"You little... MAGGOT!" Krieg screeched as he pulled his spear down but Y/N jumped off it only to be in, once again, close proximity to getting pierced by the Great Battle Spear.

Seeing no choice, Y/N brought the sheath of his blade to block the attack while attacking the spear from the side with his hand. The explosive force was enough to send Y/N crashing back. "I ain't done with you yet. AFTER ANGERING ME TO THIS EXTENT, THERE WON'T BE ANY OF YOUR REMAINS AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Krieg cried out in rage.

"Once more," Y/N muttered, an explosion occurring as Y/N took the brunt of it and sent crashing to the ground.

Don laughed in victory as well as his crew, while the cooks lamented at his defeat. "Have you finally realized that the strongest man in the world is none other than me?!" Krieg shouted in laughter.

Two strong legs crashed against the floor as Y/N, all bloodied and bruised, stayed upright. The cracking noise caught Krieg's attention and his eyes widened as his spear broke apart. "W-WHAT?! MY GREAT WAR SPEAR IS... YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Don shouted.

Y/N smiled. "I punched it 5 times! Now you can get ready to cry! Cause now that we got more space, I'll send you flying! You know have nothing but a bomb on the stick! I'd say that spear ain't so useful anymore!"

"Is that what you think?! Considering that even a mere bomb on a stick can easily blow you away, I'd say that I still have more than enough power to win. Not only that, you're bleeding all over and even took 2 blasts from my Great Battle Spear. Nothing more than a bluff!"

Y/N panted as he took Don Krieg's words but still did not relent. At this, Zeff remarked about the lack of hesitation Y/N possessed, having a conviction that death cannot pierce.

"Say your prayers! Your death was set in stone the moment you went up against me!" Don Krieg shouted.

Y/N hang up on the mast pillar which Don cut down, sending Y/N off. With the giant pillar of wood falling, Y/N snatched up a piece of wood and chucked it at Krieg, who pointed a small hole and flames erupted out of it.

"A flame thrower?! How many weapons does this guy have on him?!" Sanji questioned, with Y/N thinking the same thing.

Y/N breathed as he roared strongly as his fists did the talking and went up against Krieg's armour. Punching it over and over but it only sent Krieg back by a few meters.

"Futile! All attacks are futile before my Wootz Steel Armour!"

Y/N, without a care, punched his armour once again and panted. Krieg shouted at him and sent another attack with his bomb-stick.

"ABSOLUTELY, COMPLETELY, UTTERLY FUTILE! AS IF THE GREATEST ARMOUR WOULD BREAK FROM HUNDREDS OF PUNCHES FROM A MERE MONKEY!" Krieg mocked.

"I'd say I'm just about there," Y/N spoke.

"Can't you see that the greatest armour and weaponry equates to the greatest might?! And those who defy the strong are doomed to die, brat!" Krieg then threw down bombs to destroy the platform Y/N was on. "ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE!"

Y/N brought out his blade and began to use it as a way to get up as Don laughed at his attempts only to go wide-eye at Y/N double-punched Krieg back, steam coming out and Y/N heavily panting.

"Your attack was useless again! THIS IS THE EXTENT OF YOUR STRENGTH! BUT I'LL COMPLIMENT YOU FOR MANAGING TO PUT A SMALL CRACK IN MY ARMOUR! NOW YOU CAN DIE HAPPILY!" Don shouted.

The ship collapsed and Sanji called out to Y/N only for people to look through the smoke and see Y/N above Krieg. Roaring and smiling, Y/N used a sledgehammer fist and broke through Krieg's armour.

"IT'S STILL TOO EARLY FOR CELEBRATIONS YET!" Krieg screamed, releasing a iron ball net that caught Y/N. "YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO SWIM ANYWAY, SO FEEL THE PAIN OF DROWNING! THE ONE HOW LAUGHS AT THE END IS ALWAYS ME!" 

Feeling the desire of victory so close, Y/N brought forth willpower in exchange for energy and reared his leg and sent it flying towards the thinking Krieg. Wondering how someone could carry on, even with all the weapons used against him.

"How can he keep on fight even now? Is that what you are thinking, Sanji?" Zeff asked.

'How can he keep on charging straight ahead without the slightest hesitation?! I'm the Great Pirate Fleet Admiral, Don Krieg!' Krieg turned to his men. "GIVE ME SOME SUPPORT, YOU BASTARDS!"

The crewmembers fearfully agreed and brought out crossbows only to be all dealt by with Sanji. "QUIT IT, OR I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!"

Y/N screamed in pain and will as he sent Krieg crashing against the wood, blood splattering as Krieg took the full force.

"H... He really did it! HE DEFEATED THE PIRATE FLEET ADMIRAL DON KRIEG!" both Patty and Carne shouted in shock.

"If the Fleet that Krieg assembled, along with hundreds of his weapons, armours, and even his poison gas can be seen as his 'might,' then the 'spear' of that boy is his own brand of might all the same."

Zeff looked down to Sanji. "What're you sitting there for? Hurry up and go rescue him cause he ain't coming back on his own. He's far too injured to swim!"

"Shit!" Sanji cursed. He took his jacket off and dived in, resurfacing moments later with a dazed Y/N. "Hey, don't you die on me now," Sanji urged Y/N, patting him on the head.

"NO ONE DARES TO GO AGAINST ME! I'VE WON EVERY SINGLE BATTLE I'VE BEEN IN! IT'S UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR THERE TO BE SOMEONE THAT CAN MATCH MY STRENGH! I WIN... AND W-ILL CONTI...UE... TO WIN! I AM THE STRONGEST!" he winged in a defeated tone, his voice partially slurry.

The request to calm down Don was wished as Gin punched Don Krieg, and effectively shut him up. "Don Krieg... we've lost. Let's retreat for today, and start anew."

"Battle Commander!" one member spoke out in shock.

"Thanks for everything, Sanji..." Gin told the cook, heaving the giant loser pirate Don Krieg up on his shoulder and walking away.

"Yeah. Please don't come again," Sanji said.


	14. Arlong Park and the Truth of Treachery

Having exhausted himself from his battle with Don Krieg, Y/N was currently eating some soup and regaining his strength back to meet the others.

Suddenly, Yosaku had crashed through the on a shark and crashed into Sanji. Y/N had a brief chuckle at the commotion but Yosaku was later given a blanket to dry off while he explained to Y/N that Nami was heading to a dreaded place.

Y/N got some supplies and, with a boat supplied by the chefs at Baratie, set onwards with Yosaku towards Arlong Park. "So this is the dangerous place we are going to. I wonder why Nami is going here in the first place. And how are you sure, Yosaku?"

Yosaku put his palm on the side of his face. "Me and Johnny are sure about this. She was eyeing Arlong's. And right after we said Arlong's crew was wreaking havoc again recently, she took off with the treasure. This is too much to be a coincidence. I'm sure some connection is there," he told Y/N, the latter nodding.

*******

Currently, at Arlong Park, the Fishman pirate had finished bribing marine captain Nezumi for their deals. He always made sure to give the marine some money so that his deals would never make it to Marine HQ. The Fishman laughed at the humans; money, that was always the way of the world. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.

Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow cabana shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems.

Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. He has a sun tatto on the left side of his chest, with his own Jolly Roger on his left forearm. 

"Looks like the main attraction has made it back," Arlong stated, seeing the orange-haired navigator pull up.

"Greetings, Arlong. I've just finished ripping off some fools and I'm back with some cash," Nami told him.

Arlong let out a deep bellowing laugh at that; Nami best defined his philosophy about money. "Well, you guys, let's do it! Let's celebrate shahahahaha!"

*******

Ain wandered off the boat in confusion at where she was at. 'As much as I hate that orange-haired bitch, where the hell is she?! I can't navigate! My swords, rather, my sword is on my left side. I know that much!' Ain though in frustration, Johnny had also gone off after seeing a Fishman, leaving her alone.

"You're a suspicious human!" a random Fishman called out to Ain.

Ain narrowed her eyes and was ready to draw her blade but Nojiko held her back. "Don't harm the Fishmen!" Nojiko warned, dragging Ain to her house.

"My name is Nojiko. I grow oranges here. You're lucky that I stopped you when I did. Fighting the Fishmen is a big no-no; this is why you outsiders cause so much trouble."

Ain rolled her eyes and played with the tip of the handle, rolling it around the palm of her hand. "My name is Ain. I, unfortunately, am looking for some orange-haired traitor. You wouldn't happen to know a person called Nami, would you."

Nojiko smiled. "Yep, she's a member of the Arlong Pirates. More surprising would be the fact that this is the house she grew up in. That witch and I are foster sisters?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Well, I'll just be going off. I need to find that little witch of a sister that you have," Ain said.

Mysteriously, Ain had ended up at what appeared to be the main entrance to Arlong Park. "Now, to find this witch."

"Hey. Stop right there!" a blue man said.

"What's a human doing here? Is this the one that was mentioned? Let's take her to Arlong!" one shouted, and the others joined in to attack Ain.

Ain grinned. "I guess I have some time to spare," she said. She drew her katana and easily cut multiple Fishmen down easily. One tried sneaking up on her but she cut him up, dodged an axe attack and sliced down the rest.

When she was finished she looked at her work and sighed, rubbing her hair with her hand. "Um, maybe I should have asked for some directions. How am I going to get back and find this witch?" Ain said.

Ain sat down on the chair of Arlong and rested. A loud drumming trumpet sound echoed and Ain looked over the fence to see an octopus fish-man, has eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes. He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead.

"Who are you? I'm guessing you blew that trumpet," Ain said.

"Nyu!" the octopus man blurted. "W-who are you?! Who, me? I'm Hacchan. You can call me Hachi!" the identified Hachi said.

"A fishman?" she inquired.

"Yup, yup! I'm a charming octopus Fishman! I feel like I've seen you before! Are you with the marines? Or a guest?"

Ain looked down to the defeated bodies of the Fishman. "Guest? Yeah, I'm probably more of a guest. Hey, do you know how I can get back to the village? I'm looking for someone."

Hachi pointed to a large pot-like bowl. "Get on! You're a guest, aren't you?! I'll give you a lift!" Hachi told her.

*******

After Arlong had wrecked Cocayashi village, while also missing Ain passing by back to the village, he came back in shock to see several of his Fishmen comrades slain. He grew enraged as one of the ones' called out that it was Ain. This caused Kurobi to posit the idea of Nami being a traitor.

Ain ran through the forest in confusion as she heard the screeching of trees and screams. "The hell was that noise just now? Did someone drop a bomb on this island or something? In any case, I have to find Nami, then find—"

Smashing through the forest, Ain pulled back in surprise as she saw Y/N and Yosaku on the ship. "Oh! Ain!" Y/N called out.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ain shouted.

Y/N laughed. "What do you mean? We've obviously come to get Nami back," Y/N joked. "Have you not found her yet? Where's Johnny though?" Y/N asked. 

"I'M HERE! Nami killed a man! She really is part of Arlong's crew!" Johnny shouted, crying tears.

Y/N looked back. "Soon that won't be the case. I don't know anything about Nami, but I want to at least find out the truth about her. In the case she really is just that despicable, I'll still force her into my crew. But I have a really strong feeling that isn't the case."

"Do you want me to rectify that for you?" Nami asked, appearing all smug. "Why did you come to this island?"

Y/N looked back to her. "I'm your boss, remember. In this instance, I've come to take you back into the crew," Y/N reminded.

"Crewmates? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a stupid little cooperation," Nami said, holding an apathetic countenance. 

"Looks like her sister was right about calling her a witch," Ain offhandedly commented, with Johnny shouting his agreement in that. "Will do anything for treasure."

"That's right! If you're going to fight, then forget about it. That Arlong is far beyond you! I'd rather not have outsiders stick their noses in this island's affair anymore! Do you still not get it?! I only stuck around with you for the money. And now that you don't even have a cent, I couldn't care less about you! If it's about the ship, I'll give bac. So go find another navigator and go search for your little One Piece or whatever. NOW GET OFF OF THIS ISLAND! YOU'RE AN EYESORE!" Nami shouted.

Y/N sat down cross-legged before putting his arms behind his head and relaxing. "I'm gonna rest. I'm tired and I want something, have fun," Y/N said.

"FINE, DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! MATTER OF FACT, WHY NOT DO THAT RIGHT NOW?!" Nami screamed towards Y/N.

"Just what reason do we have for staying on this island any longer?! I, for one, believe in what Johnny said he saw!" Yosaku said.

"It's only been a short while, but I'm afraid this is where we must part. We have no desire to be hunted down and killed by Arlong!" Johnny said, saying a farewell to the crew.

Waiting by, a random person ran by. "Where is she?! Where is she?! I thought Arlong was gonna kill me, then I thought that orange-haired lady would kill me, but I. well, but she SAVED ME!" he shouted out, while the crew took notice of his words and Y/N had a small smile at what might have been a hint at the truth.

Ain looked to Y/N. "Do you hear that, Captain? If you ask me, and you'll like this, there might be a reason why the witch—I mean, Nami, decided to join with the Arlong Pirates."

"It's useless. No matter what you do, you won't be able to change Arlong's rule," Nojiko told the crew.

Nojiko is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed. She is usually seen wearing a beige sleeveless shirt (sometimes a green button-up shirt with yellow stripes), blue trousers and purple sandals. Furthermore, she appears to wear pink lip gloss.

"Who's she?" Y/N asked.

"Nami's sister."

"Please don't involve yourselves with this village any further. I'll tell you all about how things got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quietly."

*******

Y/N had come back from listening to Nojiko's story and rested a bit more. When he came to the village, he found a man called Gen and Nami standing over an injured Nojiko.

"What happened?" Y/N asked, trying to see what was happening.

"You're still here?!" Nami questioned. She grabbed Y/N's collar and brought him closer. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! SO JUST GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS ISLAND!" Nami shouted.

A brief flash of annoyance sparked in Y/N's eyes. He quickly grabbed Nami's hand and squeezed it, causing her to squirm and fear began to seep in. Y/N soon came back just a quickly and let her go, looking away from her and letting her run off.

'Forgive me for getting angry, Nami,' Y/N thought.

Gen stood with a bunch of the villagers. "8 years ago, we swore not to throw our lives away! No matter how painful it may be living under their rule, we swore that as long as Nami was fine, we would limit ourselves to a fight of endurance. BUT THIS IS HOW THEY ANSWERED US!" Gen brought out a sword as he continued his speech: "Now that your only chance of liberation has been denied, there is no longer any hope for this island! BUT WE SHALL NEVER FORGIVE THOSE FISHMEN, WHO DARED TO TOY AROUND WITH THE KINDNESS OF THAT GIRL! ANY OBJECTIONS?" Gen asked but the crowds people were just as eager and accepted the march into the jaws of death.

"WAIT, EVERYONE!" Nami called out.

'Nami!' both Y/N and Nojiko thought.

"Please just wait a little more! I'll try my best again so please!" she laughed it off. "I promise I'll raise enough money once more! It'll actually be easier this time!" Nami joked it out.

Teardrops flowed out of Gen's eyes and he embraced Nami, like a father would. "That's enough! You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all our hope alone for long enough. You've fought splendidly! I know that working with them must've been more painful than a thousand searing knives. You've fought well. You can now leave this village," Gen told her, making her gasp.

"Nami... you're cunning and you've got what it takes to survive out there! Besides, you've got a dream to fulfil!" Nojiko told her. 

Nami tried to stop the villagers but the folks of the village brushed her aside, leaving her in tears. Raising the knife, she began to cry and curse Arlong as she stabbed where Arlong's Jolly Roger was located, piercing it until blood came out.

A strong hold came upon her hand holding the knife and she looked up to see a stoic Y/N, who she whispered his name before reverting back to her angry and keeping to herself tone. "What is it?! You don't even know the first thing about anything!" Nami told him.

"I don't," Y/N replied back.

Nami's fingers gripped the floor. "This has nothing to do with you!" she told him again. "Didn't I already tell you to leave this island?!" she shouted, throwing the dust his way but Y/N ignored it. 

"I already know."

Nami covered her tearfully face as she kept looking at the ground. "Y/N... HELP ME..." Nami begged.

Y/N patted her head and marched forward. "OF COURSE I WILL!" Y/N declared to her. "Let's go," Y/N told the now present Ain as Nami covered her hand and kept on crying.

Reaching the main entrance at Arlong Park, they looked to see a bloodied Johnny and Yosaku standing outside the gates. The villagers demanded entrance to the villain's residence but Johnny and Yosaku warned them.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you, who stand no chance of winning, through!" Johnny told them, rousing confusion and anger.

"We're waiting for a group of men that will undoubtedly come here soon enough!" Yosaku told the villagers, confusing the villagers even more.

Red bricks flew all over the place as Arlong looked in anger to see the front gate of his park destroyed. Y/N came through, cracking his knuckles as he observed those around. "Who's the one called Arlong?"

"Who's this brat?!" Arlong spoke through his teeth, a vein verging on the point of erupting at seeing a human break into his abode.


	15. Liberation of Cocayashi Village

Arlong snorted as Y/N walked into his abode. "Arlong? That would be my name," he replied. "And who are you?!" 

"I'm Y/N. A pirate."

Some Fishmen tried to stop Y/N's advances with threats, and although they were taller, Y/N grabbed their heads and smacked them together, knocking them out. "Move it! Scum!" 

Arlong and the other Fishmen looked at shock to see the supposed superior race easily taken out. "What does a pirate want with me?"

Y/N huffed and Arlong was sent flying from a strong right hook, smashing into the floor. He gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes narrowed like daggers. "Just what the hell?!" Arlong cursed.

Y/N didn't answer Arlong's possible question, and several fodder Fishmen charged at Y/N, but he ignored them as Ain swooped in and cut them down.

"Pirate Hunter Ain!" Kurobi mentioned.

Hachi pointed to her. "That's her! The one who tricked me! How dare she take me for a ride... No, wait. I was the one who actually gave her a ride!"

"So your goal from the very beginning was only to get Nami, is that it? SHAHAHA! Just what could two measly humans do?!" Arlong shouted.

"You idiots!" Hachi bloated. "As if Arlong would fight the likes of you! I'll turn you all into fish food!" Hachi squeezed his outstretched face and made the same trumpet noise as before. "COME OUT, BEAST!" Hachi shouted. "COME OUT, MOHMOO!"

Momoo is a giant sea cow with a seal-like structure, with a height of 36 meters (118'1" feet). It has fish-like scales covering his body from his neck to his stomach. He has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face, horns, and green spots throughout his body. Besides helping him swim, his fins contain retractable bones, sharp enough to act as claws.

Y/N perked up when the giant creature propped up. "Oh him? He was the thing that tried to eat me and Johnny before."

Momoo looked at Y/N and began to cry. It slowly began to go away with Hachi calling out to him. It kept ignoring Hachi until Arlong made an enigmatic threat. That got Momoo spirits back up and it charged towards the two.

Ain was unsheathing her sword but Y/N slammed his feet down and puffed. "Leave it to me! I'm gonna use this thing as a weapon for a bit!"

Momoo charged at Y/N but he was stopped as Y/N held him and began to swing him around, knocking out several Fishmen. He threw Momoo forward and it only smashed into several Fishmen fodder but it crashed into Kurobi and Chew, seemingly defeating them as well.

"I want to kill you myself!" Arlong said towards Y/N with Y/N reciprocating the same feeling back, both their teeth gritting.

"Take this! Zero field of vision: Takohachi black! Octopus Ink!" Hachi shouted, releasing ink from the beak of his mouth like a hose.

Ain appeared behind Hachi and smirked. "Hey, octopus. Those guys're busy right now. Why don't you play with me instead?" Ain suggested, with Hachi grunting at seeing the person who deceived him.

"How dare you cut down my brethren! You deceiver!" Hachi shouted.

Ain pulled out her katana. "I don't care about ancient history. It doesn't matter for what reason you want to kill me. The situation's different now. You guys aren't going to be doing the killing. It's us that's going to be killing you!"

Arlong stood up and slowly walked forward. Y/N gave a left hand punch but Arlong stopped it. Y/N's muscles bulged but he still felt that Arlong's grip was too tight. 

"No, no, no. Why don't we play this game?" Arlong suggested, gripping tighter and sending Y/N into the ground. "Why don't we play a game? See how well you can swim!" Arlong shouted, throwing Y/N into the waters. "Fishmen brothers, why not teach that inferior human what it is like to swim!" Arlong shouted, and several Fishmen jumped in and attacked Y/N.

The swordswoman cursed as she wanted to help Y/N but that would mean that she would have to go swimming but that was exactly the problem; the only thing needed was to take down this octopus idiot. Ain charged towards Hachi with the intent to do it quickly. Hachi blurted out a hose of ink but Ain appeared close by Hachi and swung. Hachi made a squeaking soft water noise as he dodged, but his hair was not saved and he lost of a couple parts of his spiky upright hair.

"My hair! WHY YOU! But... I'll forgive you since it's only hair! The important thing is I'm still alive!" Hachi told her.

Hachi bragged to Ain about his ability against Fishmen, getting ready to use his "Octopus 3 Continuous! Naked Sword Catching Technique!" Ain swung down and Hachi was bleeding from his hands and was complaining, causing Ain to shout in annoyance at how this battle seemed more comedic than action.

Ain looked up as Hachi turned himself upside down and was now sticking to the wall. "I've heard that you use more than one blade. Why aren't you doing that now?"

"Why do you care?! One blade is still more than enough to beat you!" Ain shouted back, genuinely feeling more angry; she couldn't tell why. 

"Shut up! I haven't fought seriously yet! There's a clear reason why human swordsmen can never hope to beat me," Hachi stated.

"I'm a woman!" Ain replied back.

Hachi was going to continue bragging on about his powers but Ain fell to the ground suddenly, worrying Johnny and Yosaku as they could tell it was from the injury but the Fishmen looked in confusion.

The octopus Fishmen embarked down to attack Ain but she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside into the wall. "Why of all times now?!" Ain cursed.

"How long are you planning to sleep?" Arlong chastised Hachi, with the stones rumbling before bursting out as Hachi got up.

Now, Hachi was brandishing six swords. "Did you know that aside from one man, I, Hachi of the 6 swords style, am the number 1 swordsman in Fishman Island?! Even if the heavens were to be flipped over, you would have no chance of beating me!!!"

Ain stood up, ignoring the pain and laughed. "6 swords style?! Don't make me laugh. What's so great about that?! Let me tell you something, little octopus! I've got a man I have to meet no matter what... and until I meet him... NOT EVEN THE GRIM REAPER CAN TAKE MY LIFE AWAY!" Ain looked to her brothers in arms. "JOHNNY! YOSAKU! LET ME BORROW YOUR SWORDS!" Ain shouted.

Hachi charged at Ain, confident in not only his abilities as a Fishmen but in seeing Ain look so exhausted. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE VAST GAP IN SKILLS THAT'S UNSURPASSABLE FOR A HUMAN WITH ONLY 2 ARMS! THE SIX SWORDS STYLE THAT CAN ONLY BE USED BY HAVING 6 ARMS AND A SUPPLE BODY!"

Johnny and Yosaku both called out to Ain, who appeared to not be paying attention. She instead had two blades in her hands. Then, she put a third one in her mouth! Meanwhlie, Hachi had his Takoashi Kiken (Octopus Leg Miracle Swords) ready to deploy.

'There's too much of a difference in weight for me to EVER LOSE!' 

"Three Swords Style..."

"Die!" Hachi called out, unleashing his blades against Ain but was in shock at his blades being broken, something that caused him to stop and look at Ain in disbelief. "Takoyaki Punch!" he cried out.

Ain swept low and spun her sword, delivering a swirling vortex of chaotic blades that shredded through Hachi's defenses and he was sent flying in defeat. "TATSUMAKI!" Ain called out.

"Hachi," called out Arlong in disbelief. He looked back to also see that Kurobi and Chew, who were still knocked out after Y/N flung Momoo. Arlong turned to Ain with an angry face. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY BRETHREN... BUT YOU'RE GETTING TOO COCKY IF YOU THINK YOU'VE ALREADY WON!

Arlong was getting ready to finish off Ain as she was beyond exhausted and there was nothing standing in his way. "You can hurry up and die!" Arlong stated.

"ARLONG!" Nami called out.

The serious look from Arlong ceased and he once again bore a trademark grin. "Nami... Nami. Great timing. I was just about to kill these pirates. So what brings you here?" Arlong questioned.

"I came here... to kill you!" Nami told him.

Arlong bellowed in laughter, even the bodies of his injured brethren could not stop him from laughing at that comment. "TO KILL ME?! SHAHAHAHAHA! In the 8 years you've been with me, how many times have you tired to kill me? Whether by assassination, poisoning, or surprise attacks... BUT DID YOU EVER SUCCEED?! Shouldn't you know well by now that it's impossible for inferior humans to kill me?! LISTEN WELL... I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, AND I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE EITHER! I'LL HAVE YOU BE MY CARTOGRAPHER FOREVER! But as you know, I'm an understanding guy! I don't want to chain down a young woman if possible. That's why I'd rather have you be my cartographer out of your own will. Other than you, I'm planning to kill everyone here right now. But, if you agree to join the Arlong Pirates again, and continue drawing maps as one of my crew officers, I'll specially allow for the lives of those Cocayashi villagers to be spared!" Arlong kicked Ain in disgust. "I can't say the same for this girl and the one who is sure to become food for my Fishmen brethren. They've pissed me of too much. So which will you choose to side with?" Arlong asked.

Nami felt the guilt and pain now taking more of a mental pain than before. Her heart also began to drown as she heard of Y/N's predicament. Like Gen said before, it was like 1000 searing knives in her back. If she said Y/N, everyone will be killed. But, if she said Arlong, everyone will survive.

"You rotten monster! You're still forcing Nami either way!" a villager correctly pointed out to the tyrant.

"I'M SORRY, EVERYONE!" Nami shouted, causing everyone to stop and fear the worst. "But would you please die with me?!" Nami asked and the villagers were all in a resounding agreement.

"So you have chosen death," Arlong said.

Ain tried to attack Arlong and break his nose but he laughed at the futility and pierced her body with the jagged appendage. He laughed as he lifted her up. "What's with all ehse bandages anyway? Did you happen to fall down somewhere?" Arlong joked. He ripped them off and the merciless saw-shark eyes widened in disbelief, not even he could comprehend the case. "W-WHAT'S WITH THESE WOUNDS?!" he questioned, while Nami, Johnny and Yosaku watched in fear and horror.

'I-I'm so lightheaded,' Ain thought. 'But I still can't die!' she resolved to herself.

Arlong caught everything in 4k. 'How can she still be living with these injuries?! How can she even stand?!' Arlong looked to Ain's scowl. 'And that glare... Is this how a dying person is supposed to look?!' The Fishmen had doubts in his own superiority and raised his hand to kill her. 'I have to kill her right here and now! I can't afford to let a man like this live!' he thought.

Multiple Fishmen began flying out of the water and Y/N roared as he jumped out in freedom. "I'M BACK!" Y/N shouted.

Arlong's eyes widened as he realized the implication that several of his soldiers were defeated by a human WHLIE they were underwater. "Who is this human?!" he questioned before recieving a head butt, a kick and a punch to the stomach by Y/N, sending him back to the ground. Arlong smirked. "Did you just do something?" Arlong joked.

"It... IT DIDN'T WORK AT ALL!" Johnny and Yosaku screamed.

Y/N nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yup. My warm-up exercise is completed. You're next."

"SHAHAHAHA! Not bad for a pathetic human. But you might've been happier had you died peacefully under the sea," Arlong said.

Y/N stretched and ignored Arlong. "I'm good, thanks. Don't really like being in water for too long! It eventually gets too cold, and I don't like that. However, I do like—"

"Do you understand just how angry I am?" Arlong interrupted, while Y/N made a mocking face at being interrupted. "The seething rage I feel after seeing my beloved brethren be crushed by you pathetic insects! Within time, you'll come to see that you were better off dying peacefully in the ocean."

Y/N dodged a kick from Arlong and punched him in the stomach. Before Arlong could catch the hand, Y/N went low and jumped up and kicked him back.

"Do you know that hopeless difference there is between you and I?" Arlong questioned the human.

Y/N craned his head from side-to-side. "I don't fucking care, bastard!" Y/N bluntly stated, with the bounty hunter duo screaming in shock at the bluntness to a man with a bounty of 20 million.

"IT'S OUR RACE!" Arlong shouted, showing his wide teeth. What proceeded was almost a comical goose chase with Y/N running away from Arlong's jaws. One point Y/N was caught by Arlong's hand but managed to wrench his arm off and free himself from getting bitten by Arlong. The rock pillar was not as fortunate and cracked and fell easily.

'That is pretty strong,' Y/N thought.

Arlong displayed his arms to show Y/N what he was talking about. "This is the power that we Fishman are born with. A power that the heavens did not bestow upon your race. Which is why you are the inferior species. We're on completely different levels from the moment of birth."

"SO WHAT?!" Y/N shouted, breaking a piece of the rock pillar too. "Don't get cocky just because of that. I don't need to chew thorough stone to crush it."

"A FRVIOLOUS OBJECTION!" Arlong shouted, charging at Y/N once again.

Y/N pulled two cutlasses from the random Fishmen and swung at Arlong. Arlong was getting overwhelmed but the blades were too weak to damage him, which Arlong taunted Y/N for. Y/N merely turned and punched Arlong in the jaw, cracking his teeth.

"YES! HE BROKE ARLONG'S TEETH!" they celebrated with Arlong screaming in pain and annoyance.

"ENOUGH BABBLINGS, PATHETIC HUMANS!" Arlong shouted, his teeth growing back. "I am a shark after all. My teeth will grow back every time. And the newer ones are always stronger than the last!

Arlong pulled his teeth out and formed knuckle-dusters out of it. He used his technique dubbed "Tooth Gum" and lunged, blood gushing near Y/N but it turned out Y/N used a fellow Fishman to block the damage.

"WHY, YOU! HOW DARE YOU USE ONE OF MY BRETHREN AS YOUR SHIELD!" Arlong shouted.

"You're the one who attacked him," Y/N replied. "Let's continue this! I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine!" 

Y/N once again punched Arlong and knocked his teeth out but this time Y/N decided to use the discarded shark fangs as makeshift weapons.

Very barbarically, Y/N bit on Arlong's shoulder, drawing blood but Arlong was able to grasp Y/N's elbow and draw more blood. While Yosaku feared that Y/N's arm was going to be torn off, Y/N swung down and threw Arlong to the floor while gripping his elbow in pain and pulling out the embedded shark set of teeth.

Y/N looked around but found that Arlong was not here. He looked to the source of water and the shark fin appeared. "So the bastard is there? Can't beat a pathetic human so you have to get stronger through swimming! That's fine! I'll still smash you!"

The water rippled a large spike of water flew out and Y/N found himself flying back in pain as Arlong dived out like a dart. The speed of the attack reminded him of that time he fought Kuro.

Y/N groggily stood up and once again found himself, very slowly and with a clear sign of exhaustion. The dodging was beginning to take its toll and it frustrated Y/N even more. "I'm attacking the bastard!" Y/N shouted.

Arlong flew with his nose pointed right towards Y/N's heart. Y/N jumped and caught Arlong by his head and spun, while flying up in the air, and kicked him down into the ground. While descending down, Y/N caught a look at the changed look in his eyes. 'It's like an angry Sea King. But I'm more angry!' Y/N thought.

Unfortunately, Arlong caught Y/N mid-flight and swung him around and around. "HOW DARE AN INFERIOR HUMAN DO THIS"—Arlong then chucked Y/N through a wall—"TO ME, A FISHMAN?!" Arlong shouted.

Y/N saw Arlong hot on the pursuit and moved to the side and flipped back. Arlong ripped his hand back and was now holding something a bit unfair. In his hands was a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. It's handle is that of a katana's, but has no guard.

"Cool! A kiribachi!" 

Y/N then shook his head as he realized this was not the time to be fawning over a weapon. Rapidly, Y/N ascended up the building while bricks were falling off like a building avalanche as Arlong's giant weapon seized havoc through everything.

Nami took notice of the room that Y/N crashed into, sweat dropping as she observed every moment. "It's the cartography room!"

"Nowhere left to run, brat!" Arlong manically stated, easily holding the kiribachi without any sort of discomfort.

Y/N stepped and a crumpling noise made him look down. "Paper?" He then observed the room and saw it was like a whole treasury of paper. "Why is there so much paper?" Y/N questioned to no one in particular.

Arlong grinned. "They're not just papers. These are all the maps that Nami spent 8 years drawing. For us Fishmen, obtaining data about the sea is simple but using data to draw maps is another matter. Even if you search the whole world, you won't find someone who can draw maps as accurate as these! That girl is a genius." Arlong swung his blade and Y/N bumped into a table as he dodged the attack. "There is nothing more tragic than to waste those God-given talents that she possesses!"

'The pen is so bloodied,' Y/N thought.

Black metal was pressed close to Y/N by Arlong. "For Nami, there is no better happiness than to stay here and continue drawing maps! For the sake of my ambition, that is! ONCE WE FISHMEN LEARN EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THE SEAS FROM HER MAPS, WE SHALL BE INVINCIBLE! THE WORLD SHALL THEN BECOME MY EMPIRE! And this island, or East Blue in essence, shall be my stepping stone for that! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN USE HER MORE EFFECTIVELY THAN I?!" Arlong questioned, dropping the kiribachi for the finishing blow. His face was marked with confusion at the sudden stop. 'What? I can't move kiribachi even a single inch!' Arlong realized in disbelief.

Black fragments were scattered as Y/N's hands tightly gripped the saw-teeth of the blade and broke it. "What exactly do you think Nami is?! IS SHE REALLY JUST A TOOL?!" Y/N shouted.

"She's a brilliant cartographer, of course. But she is still a member of your inferior rates. That said, if I think you humans are rats, she would be a cheeky little cat. I'll have her continue drawing maps for me in this room, forever. But don't worry, we are crewmates! I'll feed her, buy her any clothes she wants. That girl will get everything she wants! In return, all she will do is draw maps for me. BECAUSE WE ARE CREWMATES!" Arlong said.

Y/N's hair shadowed his eyes as he muttered something. Arlong smirked and mockingly leaned in. "What was that you said?"

"I'm gonna end your whole career," Y/N coldly replied.

Outside, the others looked in concern at the silence of the atmosphere. They started reacting in surprise when a large table was sent flying. Johnny and Yosaku would wipe their sweat in relief realizing it was just a desk.

"That was scary. For a moment, I thought brother Y/N—"

"Hey! Are you saying you didn't believe in brother Y/N's strength?!" Johnny shouted.

"HEY, YOU WERE SCARED TOO, JOHNNY!" Yosaku argued back, which the glasses man refused to admit.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Arlong shouted as he watched Y/N thrash around the place like a wide monkey. While Arlong would have originally laughed at this, as it would have proved his beliefs of humans being nothing more than monkeys, the room that had been 8 years in the making was falling apart.

More materials flew out as Nami reminisced on her first time in that room. Her small stature pitied up against the giant Arlong.

"STOP THAT ALREADY!" Arlong roared as he pulled his blade back and cut forward but all he did was end up cutting his own maps. "M-MY MAPS!" he cursed.

Y/N gagged as Arlong gripped him tightly. "THOSE MAPS TOOK NAMI 8 YEARS TO DRAW, YOU BASTARD!" he shouted but Y/N was still able to move and continued thrashing around the place, papers flying out of the cartographer room like it was delivering news.

Tears leaked from Nami as she watched from below. 'Thank you.'

Blood spilled from Y/N's neck as Arlong bit into it. "YOU WENT TOO DAMN FAR, YOU PIECE OF HUMAN TRASH!" Arlong roared as he still has his jaws sunken into Y/N's flesh, making Y/N groan as he could feel the pain being extenuated.

Instead of submitting, Y/N continued on and grasped Arlong's noise. "I ain't got a damn clue about Fishmen or how great they are, according to you, you bastard! Nor do I have any knowledge about maps and I don't fully know Nami's full history. BUT! I KNOW HOW TO MAKE SURE SHE IS ABLE TO B THE TRUEST VERSION OF HERSELF! I CAN HELP HER!"

The jagged noise of Arlong was twisted to a perfect angle and it sent Arlong sprawling back in pain. "DAMNED HUMAN!" he cursed out.

"This room that she never wanted to be in. I'm about to end this room's whole career but I'm a pirate. This place is going straight to the ground!" Y/N warned Arlong, raising his foot on high and stomping constantly and thrashing about the areas that were fragile.

Arlong fixed his nose back, seemingly with no damage to himself. "DON'T GET CONCEITED NOW! AS IF THE MIGHTY ARLONG PARTK COULD EVER BE DESTROYED BY THE LIKES OF YOU INFERIOR SCUM!" Arlong propped himself on all fours and opened his mouth wide, revealing the cage of blades. "SHARK ON"—Y/N looked back in shock but was prepared—TOOTH!" he shouted, spinning forward.

Y/N caught Arlong and threw him into the ground, screaming loud as he pushed and kicked the ground below as hard as he could. The onlookers from outside were able to witness the damage clearer as fractures and splinters thundered against Arlong Park, leaving all to crumble to rumble and debris.

"Everyone evacuate immediately!" Yosaku called out to the villagers.

Johnny looked to see Nami still looking in the direction of Arlong Park. "Sister Nami! It's still dangerous!" Johnny warned her.

"But Y/N is still in there!" she shouted, looking back to Johnny. That brief moment where she looked away was when everything dropped to the ground. "YYYYYYYY//////NNNNNNN!" 

Very out of place, Ain got up and rubbed her head. "It's so noisy here. What is happening?" she said, still tired.

"Arlong Park... is destroyed," a villager spoke out in shock. 

"Which one of them won?!" Nojiko questioned, still in the water with Gen.

Gen's hat was not present on the man but he was fine. "After that destruction, I can't possibly imagine that... that his would happen," Gen muttered.

The light shined bright as it emerged on a small figure. Everyone's faces brightened as they saw that Y/N had officially conquered Arlong and stood in the sun, the celestial sphere judging Y/N the superior one.

"Nami! ARE YOU COMING BACK TO US?!" Y/N cried out, wanting to remind her of that time she called him boss.

Nami sniffed to prevent her snot from overflowing and she also held back her tears but still required the assistance of her hand to stop the tears from bursting. "Go it!" Nami told him.

Ain smirked. "He better have won."

"GEN!" Nojiko shouted in relief, hugging the closest thing to a father.

Gen embraced Nojiko and shared her same sentiment. "It feels like I'm dreaming... I'd never imagine that such a day would actually come..."

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!" the crowd cheered.

"That's enough celebrating!" Nezumi said, giving a signature ratty laugh. The crowd grew angry at seeing his face. "What a lucky day it is for me today! I'd like to thank you all for showing me a most exhilarating battle. Whether by sheer luck or not, I'd have never guessed that the Fishmen would actually be defeated by a bunch of non-name pirates." Nezumi put a hand out. "BUT THANKS TO YOU, THE MONEY THAT I HAD TO HAND OVER TO ARLONG, AS WELL AS ALL THE RICHES OF ARLONG PARK NOW BELONGS TO ME! SO THROW DOWN YOUR ARMS! I, CAPTAIN NEZUMI OF THE 16TH BRANCH OF THE MARINES, SHALL HEREBY TAKE CREDIT FOR YOUR VICTORY!" he gloated, confident in his status.

Ain, who was still injured, was already behind the dirty marine and scared him by grabbing him by the scruff of his back. "It ain't nice to be such a wet blanket when people are celebrating," Ain said, and the marines were all easily beaten up.

Nami had her bo staff out as she approached Nezumi. "This is for shooting Nojiko, and defiling Bellemere's orange fields," Nami warned the confused marine before smacking him into the water.

"Thanks, Nami! I feel better already!" Nojiko said.

"He still needs about 1000 more beatings!" Gen seethed through his teeth, letting out a heavy puff and Y/N nodded at the sentiment.

Nezumi resurfaced back from the water only to be met with Nami pulling his whiskers painfully, pulling them to the maximum and abusing the sensitivity. "Now go clean up after the Fishmen! Then help rebuild Gosa Village! And you're not to touch any of the money left here in Arlong Park! That's this island's money alone! And one more thing!" she ordered, and Nezumi grumbled incoherently. "GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

"One more thing!" Y/N shouted as he jumped down to look at this rat of the marines. Nezumi had a fearful look, and for good reason, as Y/N was slowly unsheathing his blade.

"W-what are you?!" He looked in confusion as Y/N had turned away just as quickly as he confronted him. "Looks like you know not to touch—to touch - AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Nezumi screamed as both his hands had been cut off by Y/N, who was now unsheathing his blade.

"Captain!" the marines called out.

"W-why, you! How dare you do this to a marine soldier!" Nezumi cursed.

Fire burned in Y/N's eyes as he looked at Nezumi, who shrank in the face of this demon. "You're as pathetic as Arlong, and even weaker than Morgan! For a man wearing justice, you're a fucking scumbag! Pathetic rat! You made Nami cry and you harmed her sister! Do you really think you could escape off that easily?!" Y/N shouted, kicking him in the balls, and making him drop.

"Y/N..." Nami whispered. "You don't have to go this far—"

Y/N stepped on Nezumi's balls and some of the crowd winced as they heard the contorting sound of flesh. "This isn't for you, Nami. This is how I feel! I'm really angry and this guy is getting it!" Y/N said.

"M-mercy," he begged.

Y/N whipped his sword. "NO!" Y/N looked back to some of the civilians. "For those with children, or those who are sensitive, look away!" Y/N warned in advance. Blood splattered as Nezumi was pierced through the spine and the blade dragged slowly as Y/N pulled back and stabbed Nezumi's groin, causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak.

The marines looked in shock and Y/N kicked Nezumi to the marines. "Go ahead. Take your Captain. Just say some Fishman attacked him or something? Or that an accident happened? Your choice?" Y/N said, his eye narrowing into their hearts and his ambition and will overriding any idea of disobeying. 

While the marines slowly retreated with their dying captain in tow, the villagers looked to the small pirate crew in shock. "To think we'd be saved by pirates..."

The mood suddenly went cheery right after. "ALRIGHT, GUYS! WE CAN'T JUST HOG ALL THE GOOD NEWS FOR OURSELVES! LET'S GO TELL EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND! THAT ARLONG PARTK IS NO MORE!"


	16. Sisters' Reward

The party after Arlong's defeat could last hours without anyone stopping to breath or rest. Their 8 years of hell were finally over, after all. Even the heroes, who were very injured were partying as if they weren't even hurt. The inhabitants of the Cocoyashi village would be forever grateful to them; especially Nami and her sister. Y/N, the captain of the crew, had not only got rid of Arlong and his crew, but also avenged their mother's death. He destroyed everything Nami feared and hated for 8 long years.

Ironically, although he was one of the most injured, Y/N was just as active as the others. However, even when the entire village celebrated, two people were missing. The ones who were hurt the most in this story, Nami and Nojiko. Some noticed it of course, but just deduced they wanted to rest and finally have the opportunity to sleep without any nightmares after all these years. What they didn't know was that they were planning something much different than sleep.

Y/N devoured all the food ahead in a rushed manner and was drinking plenty of juice and was about to eat some more when he suddenly felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Nami looking at him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Nami! What's up?" he asked, happy to see that she was looking better and happier than he had ever seen her.

"Could you follow me, Y/N?" she simply inquired, her hands behind her back.

"Sure, I guess," he replied as he got up from the ground and followed Nami. 

"It's actually a surprise! I want to give you a gift. I promise you, you won't regret it. I am pretty sure it'll be the best thing someone ever gave you," she retorted as Y/N paused to think.

"Alright!" he replied, his mind briefly wandering to a pleasurable reward but he mentally shook his head at that. 'She doesn't need to do that - why would she do that?' Y/N added.

The saviour pirate looked around as they advanced deeper in the forest, still wondering where they could be going. However, he was surprised when he saw a house and an orchard full of tangerines. It must have been Nami's house, he guessed. 

"Let's go upstairs, it's in my room," Nami smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

"I hope the surprise is worth it!" Y/N laughed as he followed her.

"I'm sure it is," she giggled as they came in front of a door. Nami gently turned the doorknob and opened it. "I'll let you go first," she said as Y/N came in.

Y/N tilted his head when he saw who was on the bed just below the window. Nojiko was laying on it, covered by the blanket as the moonlight shined on her visible skin. Her slightly curvy figure could be visible under all those blankets, and Nami was sure this sight alone could get a lot of men turned on.

"You sure took your time, you two," Nojiko flirted as she put an arm around her breast.

"Sorry, but he was really excited for his... gift," Nami replied as Y/N stared at them in confusion.

"I hope you didn't ruin the surprise for him, Nami," Nojiko scolded playfully.

"Of course no," the orange-haired girl retorted.

"So... do you like what you see, Y/N?" Nojiko asked as she got the blanket off her, showing her full naked body, and smooth skin.

However, Y/N just stared at her in silence, for a couple of very long seconds until... "Wait, is this really happening?" Y/N asked, not really sure what to do, having never been in this situation before.

"I like your innocence!" Nojiko snickered as she glanced behind Y/N, noticing Nami was slowly, a bit shyly, undressing herself. She smirked, seeing her little sister blush, it looked like she wasn't as ready as she thought.

Before Y/N could ask any questions, two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He turned his head around and saw Nami blushing, before she smiled seductively.

"You're naked too?" Y/N shouted in surprise, feeling blood slowly making its way down town. "I mean, not that I mind it too much."

"Well, we need to," Nami giggled. "Nojiko thought it would be an excellent way to thank you for saving our village, and I agreed. To have sex," Nami added.

"You don't need to do this for me," Y/N said, trying not to show how much he enjoyed it. "I hope you girls aren't doing this because you feel obligated; I just hope I'm not forcing you," Y/N added and Nami sighed.

"It doesn't surprise me that you think like that," she mumbled annoyingly. " But we are not doing it because we feel we have to. We just want to do it," Nami whispered in his ear, before pushing him beside Nojiko.

Y/N yelped in surprise, not expecting his night to turn out like this. Nami took off his shoes as Nojiko gently placed it neatly under the bed. Then, the blue haired woman sat behind him and unbuttoned his shirt, before getting it off him and throwing it to the floor. Nami had just taken off his shorts and was about to do the same to his underpants. Nojiko ran her fingers across his chest, down to his waist, admiring his abs and fit body, when Nami finally took off his underpants. Both sisters looked in awe as they saw his long and big manhood, certainly fitting for a king; however, what shocked them the most was that it still wasn't at full mast!

Nami groaned looked at his schlong, and couldn't help but blush. She had never seen one this close. Yes, she never had sex. While she was desperate to get money, Nami would never whore herself out for the money when she could steal it. "Don't worry, Nojiko. It's still a man's body, so all it needs is a little stimulation and it'll stand right up," Nami spoke in the tone she would usually use when talking about treasure.

Nojiko nodded and pressed her boobs against Y/N's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Is this the first time you've been with a girl? Or, I guess, in this case, two hot sisters ripe for your taking?" Nojiko teasingly asked.

"I guess you could also you use it to attack some women," Nami added, still looking at Y/N's thing flopping about.

Y/N was about to speak but was interrupted by the older woman, who gently put her hand on his chin and turned his head around. She closed the gap between their faces and pressed her lips against his. Y/N's body felt something tingle deep inside of him as Nojiko's tongue forcefully entered his mouth.

Nami pouted as she saw her sister kiss her captain; she wanted to be the one to do it! She climbed on the bed and kneeled on her captain, her knees being besides his waist as Nojiko moved her feet. Then, the orange-haired girl pressed her nipples against Y/N's, before rubbing them together. She was still not experienced enough though.

Meanwhile, Y/N could only think about Nojiko as her tongue wrapped around his, and wriggled around his mouth. He was never kissed like that! It gave birth to a new feeling inside him as he could feel Nojiko's soft tongue and her warm breath. Meanwhile, Nami started licking and sucking his neck. He felt his body become hotter, slowly starting to enjoy this. And before he knew it, he moved his tongue too. Copying Nojiko's movements, which surprised the older woman since she wasn't expecting him to kiss her back, nor to do it correctly. The blue haired woman felt her cheeks become pink as Y/N's tongue intertwined with hers, and soon, their lips weren't even pressed against each other's. Nami glanced up, seeing the tongues of her sister and her captain wrapped around each other's. They looked like they were enjoying it a lot, which made her even more jealous of her sister.

Nojiko felt like she would never get enough of this kiss as she was slowly getting addicted to Y/N's tongue. It caressed every places of her tongue; however, Nojiko did see her sister get jealous of what they were doing. She couldn't help but think she was cute, and decided she'd leave her get a taste of this man's tongue. She finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues as she tried to catch her breath as Y/N, catching his breath too. Nami didn't even hesitate and jumped on her captain, grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. Nojiko smirked at the sight.

Nami finally got to her captain's mouth. Since she was a top of him, she thought she would be dominant; however, Y/N's tongue was quick to enter her mouth, even through her teeth. She widened her eyes as Y/N put his arms around her waist out of instincts and moved his long tongue around her mouth, and wrapped it against her tongue. She didn't know how it happened, but it seemed doing it with Nojiko made him good at it! It looked like he wasn't just naturally good at fights! Nami felt her body become hotter as her man deepened the kiss. She didn't even know what to do as she was overrun with feelings she didn't know about. She was in a lost battle against her captain.

"Oh, FUCK! Did he have to pick up Nojiko's moves?! He-he's mouth-fucking me with his tongue!" she thought as she suddenly felt something hard hit her butt. She broke the kiss, the same way Nojiko did, and turned her head around to see that Y/N's cock was finally hard, even bigger than before, and pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh, it looks like we finally did it," Nojiko licked her lips as she crawled towards Y/N's dick. She looked at her sister and motioned for her to come too.

Nami couldn't help but feel aroused at her captain's cock as she joined her sister and lied on the opposite side, facing each other. "Seems you like it," Nami answered as Nojiko and her pressed their breasts around the man's dick.

Y/N suddenly felt another tingle as their big and soft boobs pressed themselves on his cock, it was almost like it was going to melt. "T-this is so hot, you two!" Y/N breathed out, somehow feeling tired 

The two sisters started licking it together. Nami doing the tip as Nojiko ran her tongue across his manhood, stopping at the middle. They were happy to see that it was long enough that they could lick more than the tip, even though it was between their boobs. The two girls felt their body become warmer as they licked the slightly twitching manhood. They could smell the musky perfume of a man. Since their breasts were pressed against each other's, they could feel their nipples rubbing on one another, and both sisters felt the nipples of the other become hard and erect. Nojiko decided to go a step further and sucked it on the side, before squeezing her boobs together.

Y/N gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Nojiko stopped what she was doing, leaving her saliva roll down his rod as she put the whole tip in her mouth, slightly pushing Nami out of the way and getting her boobs off the boy's cock. The orange-haired girl groaned in annoyance as her sister interrupted her again. She felt like they were kids again when she stole some of her candies! Although she couldn't deny that seeing Nojiko slowly put Y/N's cock all the way in her mouth was arousing. Y/N breathed out as he felt Nojiko's soft tongue wrap around his manhood as she moved her head up and down. The girl was feeling his cock hit the back of her throat every time she moved her head down, she was pretty sure he'd be able to fuck her whole throat if, and that thought alone made her pussy boil in lustful ideas.

Nami gently played with the boy's testicles, before licking and sucking them. She didn't get to suck his cock like Nojiko was, but at least his balls weren't bad either. She imagined them filled with his milk. Although they were warm, but hairy, she kept on running her tongue across them. She heard Y/N let out a moan, which made her proud to know someone like him was enjoying what they were doing.

Y/N's body was burning up as he found himself getting played with by the two girls. His body moved with the motions and both sisters could feel Y/N move along with them. "My body is so hot... And I feel like something is going to come out," Y/N muttered as he could feel his cock twitching inside Nojiko's hot throat.

Hearing this, Nojiko pulled his dick out of her mouth and stroke it with her right hand, a smirk appearing on her face. Nami stopped playing with his balls as both sisters licked the tip of his cock, just when he finally shot his load. The cum covered their faces as they managed to take some in their mouths. Nami kept it in her mouth, wanting to see how it tasted. It was hot and salty, but what she liked the more about it was that it was Y/N's. Before she could swallow it, Nojiko put her hands on her cheeks and brought her face closer. Without saying anything, she kissed her, putting her tongue forcefully inside her mouth.

Nami widened her eyes as her sister's tongue ran across her teeth. Why was her sister kissing her?! It was so weird! However, overcame with her instincts, she kissed her back. Y/N blinked a couple of times as he saw them intertwine their tongues and mix the cum they had in their mouths. He didn't expect that to happen, but that sight alone was enough to keep his cock as hard as before. The two sisters broke the kiss as they swallowed everything, before trying to catch their breaths. Nami's face was a deep shade of red as she never imagined kissing her big sister like this.

"Now, let's take it a step further. I'll show you how to ride a man, Nami. And I hope you'll like it, Y/N," Nojiko winked as she pushed Y/N to lay down. His cock was still pointing up and it was the only thing that Nojiko needed. She stood up above it, and spread her pussy in front of Y/N and Nami's eyes, before crouching down until the tip of the boy's cock was in. She shuddered in anticipation, before fully sitting down. She moaned, feeling Y/N's manhood hit the back of her womb. She placed her palms on his chest while breathing heavily, a thunderstorm of erratic electrons sending the signal that it was amazing already went through her body as she put Y/N's dick inside her. It was so big it stretched her pussy a bit, and Nojiko was afraid to move up and down, fearing the many shudders to come. "So, how is my pussy, Y/N?" Nojiko breathed out, sweat dripping from her body.

"It's so tight and warm, Nojiko! It feels so great in here!" Y/N replied in shock as he had a huge desire begin to blossom in him. 

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Y/N," Nojiko giggled before glancing at Nami. "Please, look how your sister gets her pussy destroyed," she said as she moved her butt up, then slammed it down. She moaned when Y/N's cock slammed the back of her womb again, making both of them moan out in pleasure at the connection. Nojiko continued moving up and down as Nami watched her sister getting her pussy stretched. All she could hear were her moans, mixed with the sound of her ass slamming against Y/N's flesh.

The orange-haired girl looked at Y/N, who, without thinking, placed his hands on Nojiko's thighs as her palms were clutching his chest. Nami pouted at her sister stealing her glory. She was the one with seductive skills! She should be the better one at this! She crawled towards Y/N's face and placed herself the same way as Nojiko, her pussy just above Y/N's head. The boy looked in curiosity as Nami's wet pussy came into view.

"There's something else that you can do, Y/N. You just lick me down there, and I promise it'd feel amazing for the both of us," Nami smiled as her juice dripped on Y/N's face.

Y/N blindly nodded as Nami sat on his head, his mouth just under her pussy. It felt weird to have someone sit on your face, but Y/N did as she said, even though he couldn't see anything.

Nami felt electricity go through her as Y/N's warm tongue entered her sacred place and started licking its inside.

"Looks like you are a little more daring, Nami! I didn't expect any less of you! Too... Ah... bad you can't have a go at his monstrous cock yet! Ah... I've already come... once! It's... so good!" Nojiko cooed as she gritted her teeth to hold her moans, but in vain.

Nami felt Y/N's tongue go even further inside her pussy, licking all its walls with little to no difficulties. Y/N was going to make her cum with his tongue only! The orange-haired girl grabbed her sister's hands and held them lovingly, which surprised Nojiko, although she didn't say anything. Nami buried her head in Nojiko's breasts and started licking her areolas, without touching her nipple.

"Ah... What a naughty girl... Nami... To do that to your own sister... Please, don't tease me!" Nojiko whispered.

Nami smirked as she licked the older woman's nipples, before sucking them. Nami had to hold her moans back to pleasure her sister as Y/N's tongue came to her most sensitive spot.

Y/N's head bobbed against her pussy as his tongue scraped up and down, Nami crying out as she felt her lower meat slit being played with it. It tasted sour and like sweat; however, his body kept being pulled for more. "This is so addictive," Y/N spoke through Nami's clit, the sound vibrations sending heated electrons through her body.

"I-I'm so happy... ah... we get to do this together... Nami! I... ah! Love you so much!" Nojiko screamed as she felt shudders. "I'm coming!" she screamed again as she squirted and her legs trembled. A couple of seconds later, cum bursted out of Y/N's cock and overfilled her womb. "Oh, Y/N! Your warm cum is filling my insides!"

"You should be careful, Nojiko!" Nami scolded as she stopped sucking on her nipples to look at her sister. "You could get—"

"I honestly don't care... if he knocks me up... That was a good fuck," Nojiko replied as she moved her butt up and freed Y/N's cock from her pussy. Nami did the same with his face, letting him breath. "Look, Y/N, there's so much of it" she said as she showed her pussy.

"Yeah..." he asked as he saw his cum dripping out of her pussy, feeling tempted to lick it up like a man dying of thirst. His body felt too hot for him to act too much.

"Of course not. Now, I believe it's Nami's turn. I can't wait to see my sister become a woman," Nojiko purred as she grabbed Nami by her shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelped in surprise as her back fell on Y/N's chest. This wasn't how the game was supposed to be played.

"I'm pretty sure you know what you should do, Y/N. When it's in, you move your hips up and down, and Nami will be moaning in pleasure," Nojiko licked her lips. "Fuck her senseless!" Nojiko demanded.

Y/N understood quickly, with his eyes on fire with passion, and wrapped his arms around Nami as he moved his hips to put his cock inside Nami's pussy. The super navigator moaned as she felt Y/N's bulky manhood slowly enter her front hole. Suddenly, Y/N slammed his hips against her ass, and used his cock to bash her womb.

"Y-Y/N... It's so deep inside me..." Nami whispered as he moved again, slamming the tip of his dick against her womb with each thrust; it felt like his cock was a builder slamming down a nail into a wall, the wall was her womb to be precise. Suddenly, a white downpour fell on the girl's face. Nami looked up in confusion and saw her sister's pussy coming down on her face.

"Eat my cum-filled pussy, Nami!" Nojiko moaned out deliriously as she opened up and placed her pussy on Nami's mouth, before fully laying down and bringing her face closer to her sister's pussy. She licked her lips as she saw Y/N's cock moving in and out, ploughing roughly through the moaning Nami. She glanced at Nami's clit and licked it, which made the younger woman shiver.

Nami's vision became blurry as her mind went dizzy due to the huge cock slamming her cunt, and the cum mixed with her sister's pussy juice she was licking. Fortunately, she managed to reach Nojiko's sensitive spots, and it was only a matter of seconds before she'd give in to her pleasure.

And right she was; the older woman moaned, feeling the soft tongue run across her clit and pussy. Moreover, it was still sensitive because of earlier. She shuddered as she had yet another orgasm this night.

"I'm coming! Take my pussy juice, Nami!" Nojiko screamed as she squirted on the younger girl's face, before rolling at her side, on the bed, and freeing Nami from her hold.

Nami couldn't enjoy her victory over her sister as her mind focused on Y/N's dick again. He started going faster and harder, even though nobody told him to. It looked like he was really starting to enjoy it. However, Nami still had a hard time to take everything in as it was her first time. She screamed, both in pain and pleasure while her sister watched them having fun.

"Ah... Wait... Y/N... Not so hard! Y-you'll... break me in half!" Nami screamed as she felt her whole body was going numb. She felt like a hot icicle on a stick on a hot day, slowly being broken apart by a mighty force.

"I-I'm sorry, Nami! It's just that my body's moving on his own! I want to do more of this!" Y/N replied with desperation as he continued slamming his meat against her cunt. His big balls were like bells ringing every time they slammed against Nami's cheeks.

Nami's body felt like it was controlled by Y/N with how strongly he was thrusting into her with his dick alone. It pained her so much that tears formed under her eyes. However, soon, that pain turned to pleasure. She had never felt anything like this, and the warm caring embrace she was in made her heart melt. She was glad to give her first time to the man that saved her from eight years of torture suffering, but she also felt like it wasn't the only reason. With each one of his thrust, she discovered new feelings toward him, when finally...

"I-I'm coming... I'm coming!" Nami screamed as electricity travelled through her body. A couple of seconds later, Y/N pulled his cock out and let it rest on Nami's crotch as it shot its load. Nami breathed heavily, unable to move anymore as her body was covered in sweat. She closed her eyes, all she wanted now was to rest.

Seeing Nami was quickly falling asleep, Y/N unwrapped his arms and moved beside her, before sitting up, and catching his breath, although he wasn't as tired as the two women. Y/N gave one more smile before falling back down with a smile.

Nojiko looked at Y/N with a smile and thought, 'He might not be such a bad person to stick around with,' she thought.

*******

After the climaxing celebration had ended, the crew got ready to set sail and were making some final adjustments before they went on ahead.

"We must now return back to our job as bounty hunters. So thank you for all your help until now," Yosaku said.

"Though we must say good-bye, may we meet once again someplace else in the future," Johnny stated.

Y/N tapped his finger as they still hadn't set sail. "Nami sure is taking long. I wonder if she's coming or not," Y/N joked.

Ain sighed. "She better or this will be a pain, making us go through all that trouble." Still, Ain smiled. "However, I did manage to get some good battle experience. To think the Grand Line is going to be filled with even more monsters stronger than we could imagine... it's great!"

While the villagers griped over the fact that Nami was allowing them to keep all the money that she saved up, Nami suddenly came rushing through the crowd. They called out to her but she ignored them and only called for the ship's sail to be raised. She walked past all of them and jumped on the ship.

Having her back turned, Nami pulled her shirt up and several wallets fell down. The other villagers looked down and checked themselves, only to find themselves robbed bare. They all stared at Nami before all calling her a "Rotten little thief" in synchronisation. 

Y/N laughed and shouted, "LET'S GO TO THE GRANDLINE!!" he started, "In three months time," he finished off.

There was a pause, then...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!" was the resounding response from those who heard it.


End file.
